Warlockry
by Yay Darkness
Summary: Seven heroes are hostages in a strange prison. Can they keep themselves, even as their values and inhibitions are shattered? It cannot be overstated how inappropriate this tale is for persons under 18. [Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Blaze, Silver]
1. Chapter 4

**"** **A random chapter from a work in progress. I figure I will have more enthusiasm if I see that there is an audience for it. I tried this 5 months ago, maybe I'll have better luck this time. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver are in a confined location and mature themes ensue. That's right: a sevensome. If anyone asks, this is a thought experiment in disinhibition."**

 **In February, I changed my name to Yay Darkness and published the first 7000-or-so words of a story I titled Warlockry. When it got no feedback, I took it down and changed my name back to what it used to be. Here I have a future chapter, specifically the fourth. My goal was initially to keep it up for a few weeks to gauge FFnet Sonic fans' enthusiasm for carefully crafted discourse on disinhibition in Sonic characters, but now I feel confident enough to keep it up indefinitely.  
**

 **I will emphasize again that this is M-rated stuff. I consider myself tasteful, but I can see how one could consider it vile. Avoid this if you take offense to the the thought of Sonic characters having sex in a somewhat depressing situation.**

 **R &/or R**

Chapter 4

"Of course we're still here," Sonic groaned upon awaking. No part of him was surprised. He wasn't confident in his perception of time anymore, but it had to be at least days, if not weeks. The situation was not changing. At this point, sex was for entertainment as much as it was for escape. No, more so: their hope was painful, no plans worked, so they had stopped seeing their purpose as a means to freedom. Now, they knew they were supposed to, and it was diverting enough to keep their minds off being imprisoned. The dreadful thought occurred to Sonic that they were falling into place as the voice's pawns. They were learning helplessness and becoming docile sex toys.

Desperation to escape that dread overtook his reason. They were all corrupted now, so their genitals were constantly on display. He noticed with some humor that he was experiencing morning wood for the first time. He loomed over his nearest friend, Amy Rose, whose behind greeted him while she lied atop her most recent partner, Tails, who was cuddled with her so cutely that his cock stayed firmly within her where he left it. Sonic wetted his wood with an autofellatic maneuver. He smirked as he poised his wood against her unoccupied entrance, leaning against her quills. He breathily murmured, "Amy," before pressing into her.

Amy yelped. Knowing as soon as she was lucid that she was being surprise fucked by Sonic, she was tickled. Indeed, it could be said she was waking up on the right side of the bed. Tails in turn awoke to her vocalization to find that he was unwittingly involved in a threesome. He had the same despair hangover that Sonic was combating. His solution was to capture Amy's lips against his and stiffen to a usable girth. Within a few moments the pink hedgehog was being doubly penetrated, her moans being intercepted by Tails' tongue. Sonic's smirk grew to a grin. Ah, what was he worried about, again?

Knuckles sat, roused, in the ruins of the orgy, the other three non-sexing members beside him. After a moment's thought he pointed; "Sonic is good."

Blaze saw that he pointed with only one finger. The wistful tragedy of his using only one finger to point struck her hard. They'd been there so long he was used to not wearing boxing gloves. She looked at her own hand, considering whether it would take acclimating to return to wearing her regal gloves. The sound of a particularly attractive moan caught her attention, and suddenly the introspection she was having toward her hand took on a licentious dimension. She surmised they were all torn between mind-numbing sex and pointless misery. She shut her eyes to block out the dark thoughts and began to stroke her clitoris.

Silver was in Shadow's lap. The wet sound of Blaze's pleasure brought him to full mast. However, Shadow had something else in mind, his arms enwrapping the younger hedgehog with an unusually gentle kiss. Silver was too transfixed to give much thought to his suspicion that Shadow was preparing an ambush of some kind. Silver mused that perhaps Shadow had lost track of his own scheme after moments passed with only their deepening kiss and no nefarious surprises. The adorable thought compelled him to hold him closer, releasing a moan he could be sure Shadow didn't mean to share.

Sonic opted for slow strokes to contrast Tails' quicker pace. He sensed the others awakening in a sexual sense and found it greatly gratifying. In sex, he felt exalted, like a god. He could not see himself as a plaything when others willingly humiliated themselves before him. Before, he couldn't understand why Blaze and Shadow were so hell-bent on ruling, like their sevensome was some kind of monarchy. Heptarchy? Now he saw very clearly the unique joy of being first among them. He rolled his hips faster to match and then exceed Tails' tempo.

Knuckles reclined, supported casually by one arm. He compared the one-, two-, and threesomes before him. Whether and which to join. A whimsical warpath entered his mind. He knew by then that the others were trying to cast bondage over him, drive him into submission. He answered to no one. With this noble yet deviant sentiment, he descended upon Blaze, shocking her with fluttering-open eyes as he kissed her. He rubbed his knuckles against her moist vulva, concocting within her a brew of emotions: surprise, some hybrid experience of apprehension and promiscuity, and a touch of fear, as she had never seen his fists do anything constructive. Thus, the seven became two pairs and a pile, and Knuckles had set about conquering them beginning with her majesty.

Amy neared climax from being filled by the boys beneath and behind her. Suddenly, Tails whispered a change of plans to her, and before she could express her disdain at being denied her rightful stimulus, the fox withdrew from her and, using his tails, swiftly grasped and pulled Sonic downward onto his slick erection. Sonic was stopped in his tracks, so to speak, fully depriving her of the pleasure she was making use of. Driven by smirking vengeance, Amy pulled away from her final penetrator, rolling to the wayside of her friends' androphilic coupling. She slipped her tongue into Tails' mouth, granting the confused boy understanding of her machinations by then placing her behind onto his face. He did not hesitate in setting upon her still-expanded and sensitive anus. She shrieked at his unexpected fervor.

Sonic could not resist pushing the limits of their new configuration by leaning forward enough to taste Amy's pussy. Tails did not allow him to hinder his fucking, instead demonstrating great dexterity by holding Sonic's hips firmly with his tails and Amy's legs with his hands. He was making it clear he was the mastermind, and even orgiastic mavericks would be subject to his schemes. Sonic found his advanced methodology adorable. With Amy desperately holding onto him for his tongue to bring her ever closer to her favorite thing (orgasm via him) and the mastermind himself's twitch-prone thrusts into what Sonic could reasonably assume was his favorite orifice, he knew that he was first among them even as he submitted and pleased them.

Shadow could sense Silver's growing jealousy in light of Knuckles' actions. They discussed a simple quid pro quo arrangement, sending them out of one another's intimacy and into a formation to intercept the campaign Knuckles was conducting. Said echidna was still carefully and effectively masturbating Blaze. She moaned with shuttered eyes as she continued to refuse to think logically. Unbeknownst to her, Silver settled in a yogic, detemined pose near her and across from Knuckles, his hands charging with the quintessential psychokinetic green glow. Knuckles failed to notice Silver's witchery as Shadow assaulted him with the perturbance of an aggressive but not unloving kiss.

Amy found release bestowed by the oral prowess of her hero, honorable mention extending to their adorable mastermind. She lost her grip both on her motives and more literally on her precise position in the threesome. She fell gracefully onto her side, the fuzzier thoughts in her head not amounting to anything in the way of wherewithal to intercede further between Sonic and Tails.

Tails lost track of his master plan once he had begun filling Sonic. Now he basked in the warm thoughtlessness of climax, his cares like old gods, far away and forgetful. Sonic pressed their lips together, bringing him partway out of his stupor. It was clear Sonic was unsated with how he dominated Tails' tongue in their largely one-sided kiss. Tails remembered more of what was being thought by the version of him prior to his orgasm. He reached a hand out to Amy, caressing her during his kiss with her hero as if to assure her they did not forget about her. Noticing this, Sonic transferred his affections from Tails to Amy, the ensuing homing attack catching her off-guard. Tails wiped his mouth with a smirk of delighted compersion. A yelp from Knuckles forced his attention toward their seven-minus-three-equals-foursome.

Shadow bit Knuckles' lip when his vocalization sent his mouth agape. He heard an uncharacteristically sinister chuckle from Blaze as she used the new ability Silver managed to give her. Honestly, Shadow was impressed that Silver didn't accidentally maim her with his magical upgrading of her vagina to a psychokinetic penis (upgrading in Shadow's opinion; he wouldn't want a vagina). Knuckles was pulled against Blaze as she penetrated him. Shadow allowed their kiss to end, seeing that his diversion was a success. His predatory instinct kicked in as he realized Tails was spectating, alone. He grinned wickedly before swiftly joining his young friend.

Blaze didn't need to try to avoid thinking existentially anymore. She had felt the interior of Knuckles before, but only with her finger, and now her loyal subject Silver enabled her to demonstrate supremacy over her sudden rival in an exciting new way. She turned Knuckles to look into his eyes. He put his hands around her face and kissed her, clearly an attempt to regain proverbial footing in their power struggle. However, her assumption that it was an empty gesture and not a distraction was called into question as he used his superior strength to roll them into a position wherein he could grab the standing Silver by the ankle and compromise his standing status. Blaze firmly maintained her staked claim to Knuckles' ass, but failed to come to Silver's defense. Knuckles had pivoted on her new member to cover Silver, who, lying supine, desperately sustained Blaze's erection. Knuckles evened the field with a smirk as he thrust into the psychic hedgehog.

Amy sucked the length of Sonic's needily twitching erection as the nearby pair-off developed. Tails was back on his back, Shadow atop him, his mouth on the fox's neck in an affectionate and intimidating display. Amy took her mouth off of Sonic, a trail of saliva sparkling briefly before dissipating, and maintained a hand-based stimulus as she whispered into Tails' fuzzy ear. Tails seemed to receive the message in spite of Shadow's distractingly pleasing onslaught. Amy returned to her task, truly enjoying Sonic's torment as she carefully kept him from climax, just as she had to Shadow during her first fellatio, but now even more effectively. Sonic moaned and sweated, no thoughts at all forming in his mind.

Shadow felt Tails' hands push his head downward in what he interpreted as an impatient and desperate gesture. Shadow obliged gladly, moving farther until he was able to touch his nose to the tip of Tails' erection. He did find it peculiar he could recognize Sonic's scent on it, and even more peculiar that knowledge's consequent positive influence on his arousal. He engulfed Tails' relatively petite length with fervor, causing a gratifying and shrill moan from the boy. He heard the slurping sound of the fellatrix Amy tending to her audibly disheveled hero. Shadow could not remember a time when this was not normal, and surely he could not recall ever wanting anything else.

Knuckles could feel Silver's erection rubbing against his abdomen with the rhythm of his domination, which was determined by the rhythm of Blaze's domination of him. If he could make Silver lose focus, then Blaze would lose her implement, and he could return to his earlier plan of casting bondage over her majesty. It was far too difficult to strategize with something in his ass. Knuckles' hands pinned Silver's, but the outpouring of energy continued unimpeded. As a warrior, Knuckles was at a disadvantage to a spellcaster like Silver, so he had to extend his dominion over him somehow if he could hope to be successful in his campaign. He crushed his muzzle against Silver's, shudders from Blaze telling him she might not last much longer.

Sonic was at his absolute limit. With one last delving into the depth of Amy's mouth, he began his forceful ejaculation. The waves of pleasure crashed over him so strongly he could only moan, moan his emphatic approval. His hands lovingly grasped Amy's head as she made no motion away from his emission. He stroked her hair in perfect absentmindedness as she dutifully swallowed every drop. When the aftershocks ebbed, he simply fell lax, as did his softening penis. He smiled warmly when Amy made it clear she did not intend to stop, instead continuing to run her lips and tongue against him, careful not to overstimulate his sensitive glans. If she was trying to make him fall in love with her, she was doing quite a lot to that end.

Tails' refractory period had ended and Shadow brought him to full hardness. Tails had to debate momentarily whether to abide by Amy's suggestion or let Shadow bring him the rest of the way off. With a small groan, he withdrew from Shadow's mouth, sitting up to bring Shadow upward into a kiss. He brought Shadow's erection into his hand, stroking affectionately. He broke the kiss, bringing Shadow's attention to his opposite hand that pointed toward Amy's unoccupied genitals. Shadow clearly faced a dilemma, not dissimilar to Tails' own.

Amy took note of their delay and, with a gruff rolling of her eyes, shouted, "Fuck me!"

Shadow stopped short of a fit of laughter. He gladly positioned behind her, teasing her by passing his glans along her labia and cleft. He rocked forward without penetrating, bringing a grin to his face as she moaned needily. He took great pleasure in reminding her how much she wanted him. It meant, in his mind, that her loyalty to Sonic was not so exclusive, or even that Shadow was her true master. It was these thoughts of megalomaniacal dominance that distracted Shadow from Tails' aerial assault until the fox struck, bringing his unfulfilled arousal back in line with Shadow's muzzle. Shadow cut the foreplay with the female before him, sliding into her amidst moaned fanfare, so he could divert toward Tails the attention he deserved.

Silver was losing focus. Fortunately, Blaze was making no secret of the fact that she was getting close, so soon he would be able to discontinue his successful attempt at using his powers for sexual reasons. Knuckles was kissing him intensely, and Silver's mind was barely holding together with the echidna's onslaught. Silver moaned, nearly squeaking, as every dominating thrust drained his concentration. As his last drop of what-am-I-doing drizzled out of whatever (some organ that holds psychic resources), Blaze found release, accentuated by an outpouring of poorly-directed flame that spread from her hands across Knuckles' back. The napalm fizzled away within a moment and the burns similarly dissipated, but Knuckles was nonetheless distracted by what Silver had to deduce was an impressive level of pain.

"Yikes," Sonic said with a half-joking chuckle. Obviously, Knuckles would be okay, and Sonic doubted any psychological damage. Blaze hadn't done that before, so one could draw the conclusion that psychic orgasms were happenin'. As Amy's sphere of awareness no longer included his genitals, Sonic somersaulted to the landing zone of her majesty's collapse. He caught her in an embrace and she wasted no time in returning it with exceeding warmth. Sonic was not expecting the level of coziness that cuddling her brought—indeed, the threat of passing out loomed even nearer than it had when Amy had just satisfied him. She snuggled him; he smiled, figuring that she wasn't worried about missing out on anything, so he wasn't either.

Knuckles grunted deeply and loudly. Were it not for his pain tolerance, the grunt would have been more a blood-curdling scream. But whereas his enthusiasm was not dampened, he surely could in no way recollect was his plan was. Did he have a plan? Or was this one of those rare no-plan orgies? Regardless, it was abundantly clear was his task at hand was: Silver the Hedgehog. Knuckles lifted his hands from Silver's, slowing his pace to a more intimate caress, thoroughly surprising the hedgehog with sudden gentleness. Knuckles slipped his tongue between Silver's lips, using his strong arms to bring them closer together. Silver moaned, clearly not at all sure how to take this. Just as Knuckles had, Silver threw his stratagems to the wind and instead put his heart into making love.

Amy was getting what she wanted, so she was comfortably back in a submissive position. She moaned with every breath, her head down upon folded arms as she braced against Shadow's pleasurable thrusts. She barely noticed the helicopter sound effect accompanying Tails' midair irrumatio. Said fox was having increasing difficulty exerting the effort and focus needed for flight while also being brought ever nearer climax. So close to being brought off, his tails were threatening to tangle—perhaps they could expect the cartoon sputtering sound of an engine failure. Tails was balanced between hovering and maneuvering into and out of Shadow's mouth, when suddenly Shadow took matters into his own hands, transferring a grasping appendage from Amy's hip to Tails' for leverage in more deep and rapid oral stimulation.

Tails experienced a parting in his stream of consciousness as pleasure overwhelmed his senses. Before he knew it, he began losing altitude, his tails no longer providing lift as he went crashing down. Shadow, smirking, swallowed audibly as he returned the whole of his malicious attention to Amy's vagina. Tails yelped when he met the ground—the impact was greatly cushioned by the affectionate pair-off of Sonic and Blaze beneath him, the former of whom pulled him into their embrace with a swift arm. He settled between them, his displeasure at a less than perfect demonstration of air supremacy turning to oblivious joy. He flopped his fluffy, tired tails atop Sonic, who lovingly and lustfully spooned against him. Blaze pressed his blushing face between her breasts, smiling bemused at his embarrassed giggle. Sonic chuckled, his expression then falling from entertained to licentious as he began to regain his erection from proximity to Tails' vulnerable tail hole.

"Faster!" Amy demanded. She was finding Shadow's teasing increasingly infuriating. In return she merely received a chuckle, a full withdrawal, and a satisfying yet slow tonguing of the genitals for which she had made abundantly clear she desired penetration. She kicked him back, far from full force, summoning her hammer as she further demanded "On your back!" and, in reply to his defiance, she violently struck the ground beside him; "Now!" The thrill from seeing him obey out of what seemed to be a genuine level of fear was more overwhelming than she could have expected, and before descending her needful vagina against his erection, she tossed her hammer away instead of more carefully tucking it away.

Tails squeaked at Sonic's intrusion; it seemed he was unable to resist the temptation. Blaze guided Tails' penis back to stiffness, his face still comfortably between her breasts. Despite this comfort with the status quo, his inventive mind could not help but disapprove of the uncouthness of their haphazard pile-on. He began seeing moves ahead in their chess game of love, designing a new machine with their bodies as cogs. His observations of their psychology, his included, allowed him to make inferences on their behavior, so he could know just how to most efficiently use them. He only had to keep his mind calculating, masterful. Blaze put forth a new challenge to this when, lifting her leg for proper access by his newly restored arousal, he became lucky pierre between the heroes of two worlds.

Knuckles and Silver moaned together in their product of a plot gone awry. Knuckles affectionately tended to Silver's erection, the pace he so carefully kept between the occupied hand and his hips growing unstable as he neared his end. Silver's voice echoed affirmation of his end, which was evidenced foremost by the forceful ejaculation by Knuckles' hand. With a few more thrusts given his undivided attention, Knuckles provided the remaining maneuvering necessary for his own release. Silver initiated Knuckles' withdrawal after only a few moments of respite. The aspiring warlord could tell from Silver's behavior pattern that he was eager to return to Blaze, whereas, Knuckles took note, not even Amy was so aggressively devoted to her unwitting fiancé. Silver was a powerful champion, but his modest aspiration meant he was not a primary target of Knuckles' campaign. As Silver gazed Blazeward, Knuckles turned his eye to Shadow.

Blaze felt Silver descend behind her. Tails took his face from her chest, casting Silver a wink, which Blaze took as a sign of his acknowledgement of Silver's impending claim of her ass. Instead, when Silver poised to fill the unoccupied orifice, Tails used his tails to pull Silver into a tighter embrace with Blaze's back, urging Silver's glans to align with his own. Accompanied by her silent scream of surprise at the novel pleasure, the two penetrated her vagina at once. However, the tightness was somewhat prohibitive, and the slickness of the members involved made a tradeoff rhythm challenging. She wasn't sure if it was his intention all along, or if said difficulty in simultaneous double penetration led him to pair her and Silver off, but after a few moments of this, Tails withdrew fully from the genital jamboree and kissed her goodbye. His smirk told her he had everything under control—which was both comforting and ominous.

Sonic enjoyed the fucking of his friend, zen, no expectations and no regrets. He also was unaware of said friend's intentions, but since Sonic wasn't about to miss out on anything, and whatever Tails had in mind would surely benefit him, being aware of it wouldn't be worth the attention. The perks of being a beloved king, as it were. Thus, it was nothing more than a pleasant surprise when Tails turned their pile-on into another pair-off shortly before withdrawing Sonic from him and repositioning to straddle Sonic. Tails returned Sonic's erection into his ass, proceeding to demonstrate extraordinary ability in bottoming from the top. Sonic felt himself nearing his end quickly, and, seemingly sensing this, Tails ended the copulation. Sonic welcomed the next development in Tails' plan, and was not disappointed, as Tails began to fellate him, and gestured toward the mating hedgehogs. Sonic smirked. With such a cunning advisor, it was as if thought was wholly unnecessary.

Shadow was visibly biding his time for a gap in Amy's armor, leisuring for the time being beneath her might. This served Knuckles quite well; he need only exploit Shadow's tactical weakness. He failed in his sneak attempt when he tripped over the damn hammer, as his eyes were met by Shadow's. Despite this, Shadow made no attempt to reconfigure his defenses, instead opting for a come-hither gesture to beckon Knuckles further. The arrogance, Knuckles was sure, meant Shadow felt confident they were all his pawns regardless. Knuckles did intend to disappoint his accommodating rival. En route to wielding his penis before Shadow's face, Amy pulled him for a surprising kiss.

Amy, willingly obfuscating her awareness of the situation by trading a deepening lingual exchange with Knuckles amid her dominant fuckery with Shadow, was unprepared for Sonic's invasion. On her left side, contralateral from Knuckles, Sonic embraced her and went about lovingly mouthing her neck and showering kisses upon her. She broke the kiss with Knuckles to share one with Sonic. As Knuckles began to depart, she grabbed him once again with a new smooch, making him chuckle; she was obviously drunk with power. Indeed, as she shifted somewhat clumsily and salivally between the willing mouths of the boys, she was a very happy hedgehog with newfound aspirations of world domination.

Just as Shadow was beginning to claim the authority lost by Amy's foolish (to him) inattentiveness, increasing the strength of his thrusts from beneath, Tails helicoptered atop his chest with a giddy smile. Tails was not expecting to be so excited to be getting back to Shadow after that propulsion system failure. Shadow warmly invited Tails' kiss, however offering only a portion of the focus he was giving Amy's vagina. Tails squeaked as Amy grasped his hips, pretending with a giggle to be threatening him with a penis or penis-like implement—if only Silver were interested in imbuing her with one.

Sonic could tell that Shadow's efforts were close to paying off in full based on Amy's growing distraction and her gasps of pleasure. With a devious smirk, he decided to reclaim the girl, but certainly not to fully deprive his beloved rival of her. Sonic patted Tails' ass in a signal to drive the fox from straddling Shadow to cuddling his side, all without breaking the kiss. Sonic positioned before Amy, his tail pointed in the direction of Shadow's increasingly dubious expression, his sidelong glance attempting to assess the faker's game. Amy completely forgot about Knuckles' existence when Sonic poured his full charm into his kiss with her. With a skilled pelvic manipulation, Sonic in one fluid motion withdrew Shadow from her, redeposited him in her ass (earning a very surprised moan from the girl), and thrust himself into her vagina. Fortunately, there were plenty of fluids in play for lubrication.

Silver and Blaze had shifted from the lazy dog position to a proper standing doggy fashion. Silver was torn between the infinite urge to demonstrate his psychokinetic powers to her sexually and the equal-and-opposite fear at the prospect of failing in the demonstration, as he was sure the consequences of either would be spectacular. Seeing her dominant form submitting before him was more than his ego could handle, however, tilting his dilemma in favor of scifi thaumaturgy. He cracked his knuckles and charged his hands with energy, focusing the energies on his penis as he withdrew; lo, he was not penily penetrating, but he had not withdrawn, because tentacles! What right did the others have to think themselves gods, when only Silver was demonstrably divine?

Blaze sensed something was amiss—in a good way, she hoped. When the sensation of being filled vaginally was paired with the feeling of being filled anally when only one man was satisfying her, she found her sudden frightful hope that Silver knew what he was doing being overshadowed by the pleasure his magics granted her. A dual enwrapping of her waist and torso drew her aloft. She was brought to face him, and she could tell he was trying hard not to look overwhelmed. She could only hope that he wouldn't try to show off and overdo it—this hope was betrayed when he summoned forth a fifth, sixth, and seventh appendage to claim her hands and mouth. She was given a full fulfillment of potentially occupied surfaces and orifices, both impressing her (in that this went on for some time with no calamity) and claiming all her remaining attention.

Knuckles sensed something crazy happening behind him. Turning to witness the crazy shit taking place, he commented with an indicating gesture, "Silver's good," before turning back and presenting his erection to the making-out hedgehog and fox. Without missing a single beat they incorporated it into their oral play. Tongues presented, they made an erotic show of mirroring one another along his shaft. Part of Knuckles was dumbfounded that any version of any of them would ever not want this. He thrust into Shadow's mouth, and then Tails', finally settling between Shadow's lips as Tails lifted to claim Knuckles' against his own. His helicopter tails gave him a burst of lift into Knuckles' powerful arms, thereafter serving for balance as Tails clung fully to his friend's body. This gave him an excellent vantage for keeping track of the progress of their neighbors, the final pair-off.

Amy truly believed she was happy before this. But now that she was being pleasured vaginally by her hero and FUTURE HUSBAND (she hadn't stopped yet to consider if that still made any sense to her, what with the infinite polyamorous orgy and all), after being first anally attended to, then also orally occupied, and, in addition, able to reciprocate orally upon him, it could be nothing but clear as day to everyone concerned that they, she and he, were the one true pairing, and that they—she and he—were nothing short of their ruling dyad, their king and queen. (It is amazing the things someone thinks when the endorphins really start flowing; basically the mad ramblings of an addict.)

Shadow and Sonic were playing nice, cooperating for a smooth rhythm as they doubly penetrated Amy. Shadow also played nice with Knuckles, only giving him a fraction of the ferocity he felt was warranted. They would pay for putting him in this position, he was sure, like a dangerous animal being caged by cuddly creatures who know not what they do. As he thought about the vengeance he would wreak upon them, his ensuing cackle was heard as more of a gurgling chortle from around Knuckles' erection. It was annoying, therefore, that he was getting so close to his end, and that the tightness of Amy's ass was so effectively disarming his sex ninja defenses.

Blaze was making no secret that her burning passion was close to being quenched. That made it all the more frustrating to Silver that he was nearly out of stamina, not only because of the raw energy this magic trick took but also because Blaze was amazing at sex and he felt what was happening to his various ephemeral extensions of his erection. He tried to manifest an additional appendage, unable to come to the more rational conclusion that more tentacles were NOT the answer, but failed, revealing that his limit was seven. That vainglorious but small bungling was a domino in a decidedly more disastrous chain of calamities, being the sudden fading of the power emanating from his hands, followed by the dissipation of all that which sprung energetically from his genitals.

Just as it was exciting and novel to experience a full outfit of tentacle pleasure, it was similarly interesting to experience its sudden and utter failure. Blaze began to sense that Silver's track record of not dropping her out of midair was going to be marred when the tentacles in her hands, mouth, vagina, and ass lost rigidity. She was so close, so very close, yet as she collapsed on the thankfully soft ground and caught Silver's also-collapsing form against hers, she could not feel animosity toward him. He looked at her cautiously, clearly afraid, but was pleasantly surprised to see her grin. Still eager to please despite his own physical exhaustion, he kissed down her midline to cunnilinguize her. He had been right: both the demonstration and its failure were quite spectacular.

Spiraling caudal propellers took Tails suddenly from his embrace with Knuckles to Blaze's ear. As he whispered her part to her, she could not help but laugh. True, Tails was a talented adviser who had the best ideas, and she felt true, emphatic love for him, but he was also transparently biased and was a rival to her supremacy in his own right. She nonetheless considered it as she looked past her breasts to the boy orally satisfying her. She was suddenly caught off-guard by proximity to climax, as though a threshold had been breached, so she halted him. Looking toward the foursome, she made the decision that, although Sonic was right earlier in thinking she was not afraid of missing anything—at least at the time—this was an opportunity for which she would prefer full lucidity.

Amy leaned against Sonic's strong frame as her hero and his rival attended in the membership of her pleasure. Her ferocious desire to dominate Shadow lingered, so, anally, she held and massaged his desperate erection to the best of her ability. The effort was paying off, as Shadow's moaning struggle was even more audible than her own sung celebration of flesh. Shadow began his begrudging yet no doubt infinitely gratifying orgasm with several spurts of ejaculation into her rectum. She felt accomplished. With a grin amid gasps, she held him tightly even as his rigid, spasming penis threatened to soften. Suddenly, she felt him forcibly withdraw, and in his place was shoved something girthier and more solid, something that shocked and overwhelmed her. Her compromised balance dominoed against Sonic's, and he crashed onto his back (where Shadow was not), Amy still atop him in his loving grasp.

With one part guilt and many more parts perverse joy, Tails saw to the implementation of the handle of Amy's hammer in the way no one ever intended. He carefully ensured the breadth was not excessive and that the depth did not prod too deeply. An actual tool within their fuzzy sex machine seemed so obvious to him that the opportunity could not be missed.

Shadow was disoriented not only by his long-delayed and powerful climax but also by his abrupt repositioning by Blaze's hand. He had been pulled from beneath Amy and Sonic so as to lie beneath her majesty and her lackey (Shadow's harsh judging of Silver is purely situational, given that he does have actual love for him). He perceived via his rapidly improving cognition that Knuckles, who was at the moment searching for something to put his penis in, had been left high and dry, and that the echidna's ambitions could be used to Shadow's advantage in the present situation. He gathered the remainder of his scattered focus and entered a spin dash, taking Blaze and Silver aback, in order to quickly bound from his less useful position to Knuckles' vicinity. Thinking with his dick prevented Knuckles from very effectively defending against Shadow's advance, but fortunately Shadow seemed to be on his side this time.

As Shadow entered a collision course between his genitals and Blaze's own, and Knuckles leapt into a trajectory that would land him at her backside, the question of whether she should cover herself entered her mind. She could not tell if it would be unsporting, or if it mattered—this hesitation meant Knuckles had his vengeance, his penis entering her anus just as hers had his. She moaned involuntarily and welcomingly, not inherently opposed to the ravishment but still defiant. Rather than doubling over, she jutted her ass out for a more comfortable angle of penetration and found his hands to place them over her breasts. She led him into the suggestion that he would be allowed to retain dominance, before betraying this false sense of security by sweeping his feet and bringing them to the ground.

Silver intercepted Shadow's course with a brief force field that allowed him to enter Shadow's intimate space before Shadow could enter Blaze's. Shadow expected some manner of violence, or violent insertion, but received an underwhelming display of affection from the younger hedgehog. It was as though Silver was reaching into Shadow's heart and clasping his hands around Shadow's residual desire to rest. Shadow resisted momentarily but allowed himself to indulge. Silver was too fucking sweet, in Shadow's opinion. He snapped out of it when he heard Knuckles' moan at Blaze's prowess. She had her back to him who claimed her backside; this struck Shadow as an invitation, wittingly or no, as his eyes met hers. He then stroked Silver to full hardness and drew one of Silver's hands to his ass, thereby issuing his own invitation, one that Silver did not intend to pass up.

Knuckles had fallen by Tails' side, his lips within kissing distance. Seeing the fox's neglected, twitching erection, Knuckles took it lovingly in his hand and administered stimulation. Tails glanced back at Amy and the hammer he was fucking her with, knowing it would be less than responsible to divide his attention. His thoughts were disrupted when Knuckles brought Tails' erection into his mouth. Tails stifled a moan, groaning nonetheless, intent on not harming Amy. It was then that he noticed an ephemeral tendril approaching him, it and two others having apparently been conjured by a mischievous psychokinetic.

Shadow had previously had, at any given moment, between zero and one objects of penile dimensions in his mouth, and always going from the outside of his body toward the inside. It was for those reasons that Silver's decision upon entering his ass to create three psychokinetic tentacles through Shadow's body and out his mouth seemed extremely strange. If he'd ever had three penises in his mouth before, then maybe Shadow would know what to do with his tongue or other fellatio-related mouth parts. Being that he did not, he opted to do his best to ignore it, and focus nearly entirely on fucking Blaze. The cat in question could not help but laugh at the weirdness of being ravished by a hedgehog with three shimmering cocks coming from his mouth. Shadow then intensified his efforts and turned her laughter to moans, which he preferred.

Sonic was carefully plateauing, intent on staying in Amy as long as he could. There was something odd about being joined in a girl by the handle of a hammer, because even through her membranes, it very clearly had texture unlike another fellow's penis. Sonic was worried at first, but his trust in Tails was well-placed, as she seemed to enjoy it as well as Shadow, if not more. It was becoming Sonic's style to ignore his surroundings during sex; this was a liability in this situation, as he did not sense Silver's tentacle until it was already forcing its way into Sonic's ass. Sonic was curious what was fucking him at first, he really was, but when the tentacle found his prostate, it could have been the handle of a hammer for all he cared.

Knuckles knew immediately what to make of the sudden sense of penetration. Just as he had found vengeance in Blaze's ass, so also did Silver find it in his. He was suddenly having a much harder time of sucking Tails with any kind of rhythm. He switched back to masturbating his friend when the tentacle became unexpectedly pleasurable, striking and rubbing against his prostate with unspeakable effectiveness. Between Silver and Blaze, he would not last long, which flew in the face of his ambition. He had to make them climax first.

Those were indeed the thoughts that existed in Knuckles' mind for a few moments. These processes were disrupted when he heard the shouted rapture of Amy Rose, joined thereafter by a more subdued but still quite audible announcement by Sonic. Tails withdrew the hammer, leaving Amy gaping, as he reentered Knuckles' mouth for the remaining stimulation he needed for his climax. Knuckles couldn't take it anymore, no matter how much he wanted to, his ejaculate shooting into Blaze. Silver's tentacle gave him strong aftershocks. He could not continue consciousness. In his final moments, he felt the tentacle dissipate.

The double-edged sword of Silver's power sent him spiraling toward his end. The psychokinesis ceased and he chaotically emptied into Shadow, his side experiencing the impact of the ground as he joined Sonic and Amy in post-coital bliss. Blaze knew Shadow had more in the way of defenses than she, being that she denied her orgasm from Silver earlier, and Shadow had only recently emerged from his refractory from the orgasm he had with Amy. She attempted to throw him onto his back, but he stood firm, and she felt the rapidly encroaching cessation of her ability to connive. She leaned into his ear and breathily moaned, deciding that begging, while demeaning, would bring him off.

She was correct. Hearing his rival from another world needing him, humiliating herself before him, was enough to bring his arousal to its final phase. He held her tighter and thrust harder, eager to win...win? Yes, win. Winning in this situation makes sense as a goal. He heard her cry out and he could not help but vocalize as well, their orgasms pooling, their pair-off the last to fall from their pile-on. Blaze vaguely remembered trying to forget something. Amid the power plays, the intercourse, and the magic, there was definitely something she didn't want to remember. She left the waking world with the accomplished feeling that she did successfully forget.

Forget that they were belongings and their purpose was sex. That was what was forgotten...at least until they would wake again.

 **R &/or R**


	2. Chapter 1

**If you wanted more logic, here it is! This is where the logic started to die. I would like to state at this point that I'm not super into them having sex, but it is a strongly reinforcing behavior that they seem to enjoy. A proper SFW adventure would be so much more complicated and harder to expect from fictional characters, like the difference between adult entertainment and military logistics. I'm doing this for them!  
**

Chapter 1

As Sonic the Hedgehog opened his eyes, he was greeted by the nostalgic sight of Green Hill Zone. He began his trip on the ensuing emotional rollercoaster with curiosity, wondering how or why he was there. He then tracked through confusion as he realized he was not alone: six of his friends, still unconscious, were with him. Before he could even role-call, he hit the drop-off of panic with the alarming absence of any of their clothes—most importantly, his own foot and hand coverings. The ride hit its end as the strangest thing yet caught his attention: a brand on his right foot, a circle with a plus-sign in it. It was dimming from a golden glow.

Miles "Tails" Prower stirred from his dreamless sleep, foremost weighing whether he was randomly in Green Hill Zone against the seemingly more likely possibility that he was yet dreaming. He stuck out his branded foot, the brand a silver-glowing crescent moon, his attitude toward his own relative nudity being less severe than Sonic's. It was when he noticed the nudity of the two female friends present, Amy and Blaze, that he flushed red. He turned to Sonic, grateful his best friend was already up-and-at-them, and prepared to launch his line of questions before being distracted by the dimming of his brand.

In turn, Knuckles the Echidna awoke. He was not as calm or curious as the first two, prostrating himself immediately when he collected the information that he was naked in a strange place surrounded by naked acquaintances. Taking no time to process things further, he shouted "Why are we naked?" The onlookers Sonic and Tails made no attempt to answer. Instead, Tails was mentally taking note take Knuckles does, in fact, have fingers, and yes, the spikes are actually part of his hands. Sonic stared at Knuckles' foot brand, a red-glowing male symbol. He glanced around when it began to dim, wondering who was coming to next.

The answer was Amy Rose. Greeted by the blue sky, Amy yawned and stretched. She enjoyed a few seconds free from the gravity of the situation. As soon as it occurred to her that she was nude—no bra, panties, dress, socks or shoes, hairband or gloves—she was on her feet with her piko-piko hammer firmly in hand. Her voice a barely-coherent scream, she demanded, "What's going on?" By that she could have meant a few things, like 'why are we here', 'why are we naked', the classics, or even 'why are half of you asleep' or 'how long have you been awake and looking at me while I'm naked'. She clarified in an even higher pitch when the trio failed to answer: "Where is my dress?"

"Aren't you concerned that your hands and feet are showing?" Sonic asked with his own hand up for visual aid. Knuckles shrieked, not having himself fully absorbed that yet. He sat down and hid his hands behind his back.

Fuming, Amy retorted, "I'm a girl, Sonic!" Indeed, she had different priorities regarding modesty, being as it was that she had exposed privates to worry about. As the others, she had a brand on her right foot—not that anyone was particularly focused on it at the moment. Its glow was pink.

Shadow the Hedgehog wasn't terribly unaccustomed to waking up in situations with no recollection of how he got there. He was already sitting up when his eyes opened. He didn't have enough experience with Green Hill Zone to recognize it. He eyed those in attendance: the faker and his two friends, the stereotypical girl (from his perspective; she can be whoever she wants to be), and two others whom he either didn't recognize or didn't care about enough to identify. He did not sense the weight of his jet shoes or inhibitor rings; he would have to be careful, though he didn't feel the rush he normally felt with his energy disinhibited. The first not to comment on their collective nudity, he calmly quipped "What are you in for?" He failed to notice his brand, a weird numeral four (actually a Jupiter symbol) with a striking blue glow.

As Blaze the Cat appeared to enter the waking realm, Sonic recalled her impressive flame-throwing abilities and flinched in the hope that she wasn't as explosive about her indecency as Amy had been. He then noticed how her hair (head fur, technically) looked basically the same without her hairband. Having the better sense not to stand and put herself even more thoroughly on display, Blaze crossed her legs and with one arm covered her chest. In the opposite hand she kindled a flame matched in ferocity only by the fire in her eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" she shouted with dignified rage. The fireball faded to a wisp of smoke when she saw that her body was marred by the brand on her right foot. A female symbol with a golden glow. Her eyes flicked to Amy's brand, which was a near-match, save that Amy's had horns, a semicircle atop it (a Mercury symbol).

The sixth brand dimmed before the seventh and final brand lit with a silver glow, a lower-case letter T with a squiggle beside it (you are invited to come up with a better description for a Saturn symbol—it's a weird shape). The bearer of the second brand with a silver glow, Silver the Hedgehog, gained wakefulness as he joined the others in awareness of the bizarre situation. A time-traveler with a familiarity with culture shock, he wasn't quite as put off about said bizarreness. "Is this a naturist version of history?"

Amy groaned, the realization having sunk in that they understood as little as she. She shoved the hammer back into its space, walked to Blaze's side, and sat. In response to the eyes on her, she venomously cautioned, "If I catch you looking at me, I'll pummel you," thus cueing multiple aggressively averted gazes. With the comfort of that threat, she didn't bother covering herself.

Blaze relit her fireball and hummed in thought. "Same for me." As she glared over the five boys, she was pleased to find that she made eye contact with none of them. She hesitated to lower her hand from her chest, having a documented self-consciousness over the size of her breasts. Amy patted on her back in solidarity with a smile, assuring her enough to expose them.

With a strategic gaze toward anything or anyone but the girls who'd promised to end him, Sonic rose. "I'd say it's time we got out of here. Run now and ask questions later, right guys?" Tails was quick to follow as Sonic entered a blue blur of a (nearly) sonic speed sprint. Well, Tails was quick to start to follow, because it was a split second before Sonic smacked into an invisible wall with a painful-sounding thud.

Shadow chuckled; "So, you ran. Any questions?"

Sonic stood shakily. "Yeah, did anyone catch the plate number on that truck?"

Knuckles pointed at the area where Sonic had struck. He used four fingers to do the pointing—he clearly only ever wore boxing gloves and mittens. "No, because the truck was invisible. And the truck was a wall."

"So we're stuck here?" Amy grumbled, not entertained. The boys began to look her way before remembering her threat and, again, aggressively averting their gazes.

"There might be an opening," Blaze commented. Then, without any appropriate warning, she launched a jet of flame at the location of the collision and then outward around the group, leaving a temporary blackness that allowed her to map the shape of a perfect cube. "But there doesn't appear to be."

"So are we saying that someone captured all of us and put us in an invisible box?" Silver asked. His alternate theory were that he was unwittingly enlisted in some weird time-travel-role-playing-cube-fetish orgy.

"In Green Hill Zone, no less," Tails added. "What a weird place to put an invisible box."

Shadow knocked on the air behind him where Blaze had indicated the location of a wall. "That's assuming it's an invisible box, and not a box of screens running a Green Hill Zone simulation."

Silver charged his hands with a green aura of psychokinetic energy. "I could try to manipulate objects outside. If I can, then the box is invisible; if I can't, then the box is a piece of hardware in some lab."

"There are no objects," Blaze alerted him.

Silver surveyed their surroundings more closely before turning off his psychokinesis. "So there aren't. I'm out of ideas."

Tails snapped his fingers because things aren't quite cartoonish enough for an idea lightbulb. "Chaos control?"

"You said it wrong," Shadow joked, citing Tails' failure to melodramatize properly. "The answer is no. I don't have an emerald."

There was a pause as the group desperately brainstormed. "Plan B?" Sonic offered, half-joking.

"You mean stay?" Knuckles asked, frightened and angered by the notion.

"Well, yeah, whoever put us here can't keep us in here forever," Sonic said in his defense. "This seems like a lot of trouble to go through just to forget about us."

They seemed to concur, albeit uneasily, as nothing further was said. It was several minutes until a booming voice put them back on guard, declaring, "The time has come to catalyze."

"Hey! We have a lot of questions that need answering," Sonic shouted upward. "Who are you? Why are we here? Why are we naked?"

"And why do we have marks on us?" Blaze shouted.

"You cannot conceive of who I am. You are here, and here naked, for a single reason. The marks are a failsafe, in case you have a problem with that reason."

The information: mysterious voice with a mysterious reason for having them there sans clothes, with mysterious marks that do something mysterious about their free will. Shadow, being the eldest and least innocent of group, groaned his conclusion: "Please don't tell me you're saying what I think you're saying."

"Yes."

Shadow then attempted suicide the only available way: he fixed his gaze toward the two pairs of breasts beside him. Amy slapped him across the face. He held his cheek and objected, "You two said you would pummel me for that."

"What's the big deal? What is the voice saying?" Knuckles asked, his question reflecting their apparent consensus in calling the voice "the voice".

Breaking her reflection on the non-lethal maximum heat of flame to use on Shadow, Blaze palmed her face. It seemed she was the second-least-innocent of them. "It's obvious. Sonic, Knuckles, silver hedgehog, just think about it for a second. And Shadow, stop staring at me, I'm not actually going to hurt you. Yet."

Silver politely corrected her: "It's just Silver."

"Technically, just Sonic and Knuckles, if you're going by age," Tails corrected decidedly less politely, offended to be excluded. "He's two years younger than them," and before Silver could interject an argument on time travel and relative aging, Tails added the qualifier, "developmentally."

"I got it," Sonic announced with a mixture of pride and dread.

All eyes were on Knuckles. "Don't look at me," he said with a shrug. Indeed, being a hermit for his life prevented him from any birds-and-the-bees discourse.

"Sex, you idiots, we're here for sex," Shadow snapped. "The box, the nudity, the mind control marks, the seven of us—the only conclusion is that we're here to fuck each other." There was a collective flinch at the expletive, since their threshold for cursing was set at T for teen.

"Well, sure, I got that as soon as the voice said we were here for a single reason," Silver declared. Recall he had entertained the possibility that he was unwittingly enlisted in a furry sex party. He was pretty much correct.

"Watch your language," the voice warned. "Now, who here will fulfill their purpose willingly, and who will become a vessel for my will?"

Sonic threw up his hands. "You're joking, right? This is all a big joke? Please tell me you're joking!" He palmed his face in disbelief.

Tails glared at his brand. "Suppose I detached my foot using, say, Amy's hammer—could I be exempt then?" he bargained with an indicative gesture.

Knuckles slammed a fist into the invisible wall, his rage and superhuman strength managing to make a resounding thud. "Listen to me, you...voice!" he began, pausing to clear his throat for the following accusatory shout: "Fuck you!"

Amy formed a ball, her knees pulled into her chest, her head in her hands. She couldn't see a way for this to be anything but traumatic. Fighting back a wave of tears, she shrieked: "You're sick!"

Shadow reflected. They had all presumably been through worse, as adventurers. He most definitely had been as an agent. He sighed in resignation, extinguishing the dread that hung like a dark lantern in his chest. "I accept," he muttered, eliciting a collective gasp.

"Shadow, how could you?" Amy yelled. Before she could strike him again, Blaze spoke, freezing her in shock.

"I accept as well," she said with the same voice of defeat. "I would sooner degrade myself than allow my mind to be enslaved."

Silver clapped his hands together. "Well, I guess I'm on team acceptance. What about you, first four stages of grief?" he queried, cracking a joke at what many would consider the worst possible time.

Amy was slowly recovering from Blaze's betrayal. She then turned to her hero for guidance. Knuckles clenched his fist, shaking, before letting the rage fizzle out with a bodily collapse. He turned to his rival, hoping for something to make sense. Tails abandoned his amputation fantasy, turning to his best friend with the hope of being inspired somehow. His voice nearly a whimper, Tails pleaded, "Sonic?"

Sonic saw that all eyes were on him. His jocular, snarky attitude faded in favor of the solemn role that was being thrust upon him. His expression was unreadable as he weighed the terrible options. He then offered his best attempt at a smile, saying, "I guess it would be pretty sad for me to refuse, wouldn't it?"

The gazes that had been fixed upon him became downcast. It was four to three in favor of fucking each other; none of them could have imagined things turning out this way. The voice, perhaps losing patience, spoke up: "What say you, Luna, Mars, Mercury?"

"What did you call us?" Tails asked, voicing the group's confusion. He then glanced at his moon-shaped brand and shouted, "Wait, am I Luna?"

"Focus," Knuckles advised with a prod. He was becoming more professorial with his wrath quenched. "I don't know if I can do it, you guys."

"Me neither," Amy muttered, not even her attraction to Sonic enough to quell her overwhelming self-consciousness.

"I...I," Tails stuttered, failing to find the will to go through with it, "can't either."

"So be it," the voice boomed ominously. They all waited for something to happen, particularly the three not on team acceptance, who braced themselves for losing control of their minds. Alas, minutes passed, and nothing happened.

Tails opened one of his squinting eyes; "What is he waiting for?"

"Maybe he wants us to start," Blaze mused, horror being replaced with some species of optimism.

"You first," Shadow grunted at Sonic, not even he sure if he was joking.

Sonic blushed and looked down at his genital-free crotch. "Um...what do I do?"

"Someone should probably kiss each other," Silver noted with a nod.

Amy's eyes shot up at the idea of kissing Sonic, but she found herself unable to rise to the occasion. Then a warm feeling spread from the tip of her right foot, and she realized her brand was glowing again. Panic began to form a knot in her stomach. It was quickly dissipated, and the warmth led to a diminishing of self-consciousness, an aura of disinhibition spreading through her psyche.

Before Amy could act on her whim, she was shocked to see that someone had already beaten her there: brand aglow, Tails had locked lips with a very surprised Sonic. The pang of jealousy she felt was only matched by her unmitigated intent to do something about it. Indeed, Tails found resistance as Sonic's muzzle was claimed by her instead. Before he could retake what he was so sure was rightfully his, he was tackled beneath a similarly compromised Knuckles. Tails had no qualms about sharing a kiss with him—which served Knuckles well, as he was possessed by a burning urge to engage with someone.

Silver grimaced at the quickly developing four-way. "I'm glad I picked team acceptance," he mumbled.

"You still have to do it," Blaze replied grimly, "or it won't matter."

She found her personal space invaded as a smirking Shadow approached until she could feel his breath on her neck. "Then shall we begin, your majesty?"

She blushed, suddenly realizing that it was infinitely easier to approach intimacy in theory than in practice. She closed the distance with him, shivering, and joined her lips with his. She closed her eyes, surprised by the butterflies she got from the touch. Shadow motioned for Silver to come, and he did not resist.

Shadow deepened the kiss, laying Blaze on her back, as a curious Silver neared. Shadow indelicately shoved Silver down to take his place. Surprised but certainly not complaining, the two enjoyed one another's mouths with complete ignorance of Shadow's machinations.

Tails released a shrill moan when Knuckles began rubbing their magic-induced erections together. Sonic wasn't terribly uncomfortable with what Amy was doing to him, her tongue exploring his mouth and her hands similarly roaming his body, but he couldn't help being distracted by the possibility that she didn't even want to be doing it. His thoughts were disrupted when she tugged him into a roll, switching their positions so he was atop her. She was lying beside Tails, Sonic shoulder-to-shoulder with Knuckles.

Blaze broke the kiss with a moan elicited by Shadow's hands and mouth on her breasts. Silver saw Shadow point in their direction and he took the charge of Shadow's ministrations while said hedgehog traveled ever lower. Blaze's mind was transformed—she could not remember why she didn't want this. She buried her hands in Silver's quills, pulling when she felt Shadow's breath on her dampened vulva.

Sonic was beginning to succumb to the rush, unconsciously mimicking Knuckle's movement and leading Amy to gasp in pleasure from the pelvic friction. Responding to the allure of Amy's moans, Sonic experienced the unfamiliar sensation of his penis manifesting. It rested atop her vulva, the sudden proximity of their genitals causing them pause. At the same time, Knuckles pulled back slightly in order to position himself at Tails' entrance.

Amy and Sonic shared a gaze of clarity amidst the madness, as did Tails and Knuckles. It was in this moment of affectionate reflection that the mind-controlling influence receded, leaving Amy, Tails, and Knuckles free from the shackles of passion. As soon as it occurred, they couldn't tell whether it was a good thing, as they were now poised precisely as they had feared, and they were now left to act on their own accord. They were frozen, the only noises left being their labored breathing and those emanating from the other three.

"Do you still want to do this?" Sonic asked, verifying Amy's consent.

She looked down at their well-displayed privates, then back at Sonic. Tears began to form as she pulled him into her arms, crying, "Yes, Sonic, yes I want this!"

Tails, unlike Amy, had no intrinsic motivation for the actions that the mind-controlled version of himself had taken, and it was far harder for him to be okay with the impending penetration. He began considering the positives to avoid having his will compromised again: at least it was his good friend Knuckles, right?

Blaze clenched her jaw to hold in her moans, managing only to reduce them to a hum, as the dual mouths dared to please her. Silver kindly scattered kisses upon her breasts between his saliva-slicked suckling. The warmth of Blaze's passion emboldened Silver to develop a firm infatuation for her—if not for her, then certainly for making her feel the way she encouraged him to. He led his hands along her breasts and sides to feel of her. He was suddenly thankful that Shadow seemed to have a plan, because he was losing his mind to passion.

Shadow ran his tongue along the bilateral symmetry of the vulva to which he had laid claim. His view of Blaze's reaction was obscured by the sight of Silver's arousal and his appealing tail hole. Shadow was enjoying the power they relinquished to him in their desperation; he absolutely intended to abuse it. With any luck, he'd be able to dominate the others as well...his thoughts then turned to a strangely affectionate vision of him and the faker entwined, so he, flushed, decided to focus on his present task. He slipped his tongue into Blaze to taste of her nectar and was pleased to hear her moan aloud. He had to suppress the urge to diabolically chuckle, instead opting to close his lips around her twitching clitoris, to great effect.

Tails cringed when his tail hole was invaded by Sonic's digit. Lubricant for Knuckles' insertion was being provided from the overflowing lubricant Amy was providing for Sonic. Tails felt his cheek turned so he faced Amy. The tears around her eyes did little to comfort him, but her nervous smile and hand that clasped with his did more than enough to ease his troubled mind. He met Knuckles' gaze once again. In response to his friend's hesitation to violate him, Tails used his legs and both tails to enwrap Knuckles, drawing the echidna to penetrate him. Tails yelped, his hand squeezing Amy's.

"Ready?" Sonic asked the girl beneath him. Amy took Sonic's hand and nodded. Sonic used his free hand to adjust himself at Amy's quivering entrance and, without another moment's hesitation, he eased into her. Amy bucked her hips to draw him farther, so he obliged and sheathed himself fully. The urge to take her was becoming overwhelming. He smirked at her and make his request: "Gotta go fast?" She giggled and pulled him in for a kiss as affirmation. With that, he withdrew slowly and slammed back in, repeating at an accelerating rate. Amy's grip on the hands of her dear friends was like a vice as she let loose shrill moans of pleasure.

Silver yelped as a foreign object (Shadow's finger) invaded the sanctity of his rectum. His mouth firmly in place at Blaze's genitals, Shadow divided his attention to prepare the other hedgehog in their threesome for his impending reception of Shadow's dominating sexual prowess. The intensity of Blaze's arousal that flavored her emanations told Shadow she would not last much longer. Indeed, she lost control of her voice and sang to them her cries of pleasure that grew in tempo until she delivered the satisfaction of her climax to the boys that so intently satisfied her. As she fell faint, Silver gulped with the realization that Shadow was unlikely to spare him now that Blaze was finished.

Shadow did not disappoint, in the regard that neither Silver nor his bottom would be spared. The older hedgehog rose to his knees and withdrew his invading finger so he could take Silver's waist in his hands. Silver spread his hands and knees to grant him a stable posture as he hovered over the heaving breast of Blaze. Without allowing Silver as much as any final words, Shadow deemed Silver suitably prepared with a roughly gentle easing-in of his tool of destruction. Silver groaned as he uncomfortably accommodated the insertion. Now lucid enough to act autonomously, Blaze adjusted herself so she could once again join with Silver in a kiss. She did her best at the given angle to stroke Silver's neglected member. Shadow seemed to take advantage of the distraction by throwing caution to the wind and taking Silver without restraint.

Knuckles' eyes fell shut as pleasure overtook him. He paid Tails the kindness of shallow penetration, thrusting his glans through the first inch-and-a-half at a reasonable pace—certainly a much slower one than Sonic's. He slipped in farther to unintentionally strike Tails' prostate, and opened his eyes in surprise at the fox's moan of pleasure. He was even more surprised to hear his request in light of their discovery that the penetrated could be gratified: "Harder, Knuckles!" With a smirk, Knuckles did as his friend asked. When Tails closed his eyes in bliss, Knuckles began to stroke Tails' attention-craving erection, sending him over the edge.

Sonic saw his little bro (though that image of him as his "little bro" may have been mildly compromised by recent events) erupt in the first ejaculation of their captivity. His emission shot across them. Knuckles extended the shockwaves that shook Tails by thrusting at a tempo that rivaled Sonic's. Amy's moans were beginning to grow so high in pitch they could not be heard. Her silent scream culminated in an explosion of pleasure that tensed her every muscle. Sonic grunted his moan of rapture, his ejaculation occurring with such force that he ejected and distributed the bulk onto the two liers.

If only to add to the ropes of thick semen that covered the young fox, Knuckles withdrew at the precipice of climax at delivered the final few strokes to release the entireity of his ejaculate onto him and Amy. A few moments passed with their heavy breathing even drowning out the actions of their three fellow orgiasts. The ones who cared to notice—Sonic and Knuckles—witnessed the magical disappearance of the semen they'd dispensed.

Silver panted into the messy kiss he shared with her majesty Blaze as Shadow ruthlessly used him for release. Silver overheard the sounds of two couples finishing their parallel play, informing him that the four of them were likely reaching their end. The information that Shadow was reaching his end was delivered by a very different sense, as the largely silent dark hedgehog was pressing harder. Just as Silver was sure Shadow had exhausted his supply of surprises, the angle of penetration changed so Silver was cast beneath a wave of pleasure.

Sonic winced as a sudden sense akin to pain shot through his body to carry the voice's will over his own. By his tongue but not of his accord: "Of all of you, only Jupiter has the drive to autonomously fulfill the reason you are here. This will change." Sonic shook his head as the influence left him. A moment of contemplation passed among the four. They didn't know who Jupiter was, or whether 'this will change' meant against their will or otherwise. At least, after sharing a disinhibiting four-way climax, the 'otherwise' option wasn't quite so daunting.

Tails gazed intently at the three engaged members of the seven. Sonic recognized his expression as being that which he held when exercising his vast intellect, as when inventing or building. He couldn't help but smirk; it would seem that the youngest and most brilliant of them was working on a plot most amatory. As Amy and Knuckles looked on quizzically, glancing between Tails and the object of his examination, Tails was indeed devising a strategy that he felt would surely satisfy the voice's perverse request. He broke concentration and began to tell his three bedfellows their parts in the ensuing adventure.

Shadow was at his end. In a mere few abusive thrusts, he would fill Silver to the brim—that is, until he was stricken from the bottom to which he'd so clearly laid claim, and by an oversized hammer no less. Amy had taken advantage of his indisposed state to surprise him in a most annoying fashion. He was on his back before he could recover, and she swiftly fell upon him with surprising strength. She took a hold of his slick, angrily twitching erection as she stared smirking into his dagger-glaring eyes. Insodoing, as communicated by his throaty moan, she severely compromised his ability to retaliate.

Silver was taken aback—figuratively and literally—by the unexpected crossing-over of their original groupings. He quickly regained awareness of the equally unexpected feeling of longing he had for the beautiful creature beneath him; by now, he felt sure he was indeed possessed by an infatuation for her, not merely her flesh, even as it beckoned him by way of her needily quivering vulva. Not one to wait, Blaze pulled him into her with regal poise. The moment they connected had at least the veneer of a true love's consummation. It was magical...until the following moment, whereupon they were effortlessly lifted from the ground by Knuckles.

Tails stood with one hand at his chin as he objectively considered the situation. The bookish manner in which he managed his friends was not prohibitive of his firm erection. Sonic assisted Knuckles in positioning the nonplused coupling Silver and Blaze so as to align Blaze's mouth with Amy's vulva. Amy had her full attention on her careful manipulation of Shadow and his penis, doing her amateur best to torture him with enough pleasure that his defenses were rendered useless, while also keeping him away from his hard-earned orgasm. Silver was withdrawn and once again gave pause, as did Blaze, who was faced with the wet labia of her young friend and, in addition, the puzzling array of feelings that position provided.

Knuckles knelt beside Blaze, his eyes set on Amy's well-displayed lower erogenous zones. He smirked as he lifted a finger to penetrate her a single time, no doubt disrupting her rapt focus, in order to moisten the digit with a reasonable amount of lubricant. He was caught off-guard by the gentle hand of Blaze stroking his erection. He replied to her gracious gesture with an approving moan. Offering a bit more in the way of lube, Knuckles sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body, from an unexpected source, as he lovingly distributed well-wetted licks along her intergluteal cleft.

Shadow felt so insulted that he was being forced to sweat by someone he saw as being unworthy of his yearning. Seeing that Amy was soon to be quite distracted by other members, he began planning his next move through the mental whirlwind of desperate pleasure. All his barely-conceived contingencies were doomed by the entering of his rival into his limited realm of awareness. Most relevantly, Sonic was wielding his erection so near him that he involuntarily pulled his head away. He was shocked beyond his wildest, childhood-friend-death-filled dreams when the faker planted a rough, unyielding kiss on his mouth.

Amy was suddenly caught between Shadow's violent ejaculation (due to what any onlooker would assume was a repressed love for Sonic) that sprang forth to shower her face, quills, and back, and Knuckles' somewhat more-anticipated penile penetration of her anus. When Blaze took hold of her hips and thrust her tongue between the folds of her vulva, Amy was completely relieved of any degree of articulated thought.

Sonic slid his tongue along Shadow's amid their deepened kiss. Sonic was pleased to see that Shadow was reciprocating his advance. He began to pull away, but was stopped by the dominating embrace of Shadow's hand around his neck, so as to allow the kiss to continue. Shadow released him and regained a semblance of self-consciousness when he sensed Tails coming to rest between his legs. Tails was not as large as his friends, being half their age, so he did not bother preparing Shadow before lubricating himself with some of the abundant semen and pushing into his friend. When Shadow let his mouth gape to loose his groan, Sonic paid him yet another surprise by taking advantage and inserting his erection into Shadow's mouth.

Blaze moaned into the kiss she was sharing with Amy's vagina. She had to maintain the position of her younger friend's pelvis, lest the two joined girls be pulled in twain by Knuckles' thrusts. Silver coaxed Blaze into vocalizations of pleasure by dutifully attending to her breasts and by thrusting deeply with the clear intention of making himself last. As a princess who would rather degrade herself than be controlled, she was wasting no time in hatching a plot to increase her control over her fellow orgiasts. Using Knuckles' method of lubricating (which he had taken from Sonic), Blaze pleased Amy with but a moment of digital stimulation in order to do the same to Knuckles. Blaze couldn't help but smirk in response to his groan of surprise.

Silver entertained the passing curiosity of how he might incorporate his psychokinesis into the orgy. The distraction led him to run his desperate erection through its favorite place more pleasurably than he intended, thereby sending his carefully-maintained plateau crashing toward his peak. He had to withdraw to avoid weathering his end before he could do the same to Blaze. To offset the disadvantage of no longer providing her the stimulation necessary for said end, he expertly fumbled with the manifestation of his psychokinetic energy in order to craft a crude replacement for his overeager penis.

Sonic turned toward the other end of the group in response to Blaze's sudden cry of pleasure. Seeing how Silver was bringing superpowers into this, Sonic began thought processes along the lines of applying his legs' agility somehow. That line of thinking was short-lived when Shadow informed him via fellatio that he was going to make Sonic fall head-over-heels for him. The dark hedgehog never thought he would have any number of penises in his orifices, let alone that he would be so intent on making those penises as gratified as possible. He applied what he learned from Amy's experimentation to supplement his own inexperience in oral sex. He was so absorbed in his mission that he didn't even notice he was erect until he felt his penis enter the embrace of Tails' fluffiest appendages.

Tails had deduced that Shadow was Jupiter, the one the voice had said was the only autonomous fulfiller of their reason for being there. He was deliberately avoiding Shadow's prostate and employed his tails rather than hands upon Shadow's genitals, being that his tails weren't as proficient in squeezing and pumping motions, for the reason of keeping "Jupiter" submissive as long as possible. By Tails' logic, if the others were able to demonstrate autonomy and dominance, then the voice may be satisfied. He leaned forward to lick Shadow's glans a single time. He could not deny that he was greatly pleased by the squirming that caused; perhaps he was enjoying domination more than he expected.

Amy had to wonder if this was really Blaze's first time performing cunnilingus. Blaze kept her on the razor's edge between madness and oblivion, maintaining a surprising degree of control despite the disruptive actions of Knuckles and Silver. As Blaze was ravished by a new and exciting sex act, she was using the maximum of her concentration to keep the girl and boy before her within her grasp. She lost her firm hold on her own arousal when Silver set his tongue upon her clitoris while he still shook her vagina with blow after blow of psychokinetic lust. Panicked, she flicked the tip of her tongue against Amy's most susceptible pleasure center at a merciless pace.

Knuckles felt his end near as Amy began tensing the muscles most significant to his penis. His eyes fell shut as pleasure overtook him and his second orgasm threatened to commence. Before he could loose his emission within Amy, he heard her utter a moan of the most profound satisfaction and felt his penis withdraw as Blaze pulled him back by the tail hole. The loss of the indescribable tightness that was Amy was more than supplemented by the ferocity with which Blaze coaxed his seed with hand and mouth. As his climax exploded forth, so also did Blaze's, and the sight of his ejaculate covering her orgasmic face was more than he could bear. No longer possessing the energy to do the voice's bidding, he fell faint. He cuddled against Amy, who was similarly spent.

Silver felt an odd combination of fear and bemusement at Blaze's predatory yet drowsy gaze. She leapt upon him, taking into her mouth his erection that still begged for release. He smirked lovingly at her desperate machinations that were severely diminished by her exhaustion. He aided her with his hands that guided his penis into and out from her amateur fellatio. It was not long before he lost precise control over the depth with which he prodded her throat. With a gag, she rose from between his legs, embarrassed but still determined. As she placed her genitals upon his, the two entered a non-rhythmic pattern of wild bucking that, while the epitome of sloppiness, was more than enough to finish Silver after all the neglect he'd forced his upon his arousal.

Tails was slightly worried at the sight of the other four falling. It would seem that was the extent of their prowess; he could only hope the voice was pleased. As he recalculated his approach for the hedgehog beneath him, he entered a new dimension of worry when he witnessed Shadow causing the cheek-filling eruption of Sonic's unexpectedly enthusiastic climax. If Tails was enjoying the domination more than he'd have thought, then he could surely say the same of Sonic's attitude toward being fellated by Shadow. With a few ineffectual and clumsy lashings-out of tired hands in a futile gesture to take revenge, Sonic collapsed under the weight of his exhaustion.

Shadow met Tails' worried gaze with a gulp of Sonic's emission. His legs surrounded Tails, catching him off-guard and bringing him into Shadow's grasp. Tails was forced deeper inside of him. Their shared groan of pleasure prefaced Shadow's intimate joining of his lips and Tails'. Tails continued his slow thrusts and his full participation in the kiss while also pressing against the ground with his tails, setting them upright, Shadow compensating while in Tails' lap with his feet supporting him.

Tails wrapped his hand around Shadow's erection and attempted to deepen the kiss while stroking him. Shadow uttered a low, devious chuckle and demonstrated his advantage by controlling the intercourse, lifting and lowering with precision. Tails was losing focus rapidly. He leaned inward, as if to perform a spin dash, just enough to bring the stubborn member of his recalcitrant friend into his mouth. It was Shadow's turn to be caught off-guard, his own willpower being thrown into disarray. They gave up competing—why were fighting, anyway?—and simply made love, their ends coming much more quickly as they discovered the beauty and freedom of letting go.

Finally, Tails released into Shadow, followed shortly by the hedgehog's release into the fox's mouth. Their sense of balance vanished instantly, leaving them falling to their sides but too exhausted to care. Tails found that Shadow's chest was exceedingly soft, with Shadow finding the same to be true of Tails'…well, everywhere. Their consciousness did not survive much longer. Tails could only hope that they succeeded, that they would be freed.

 **It is sort of heartbreaking to see how much they've changed.**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 2

**Do you like the cover image? I call it the Vidimus. I like to keep a version of it on hand while I'm writing this.**

 **If you find my writing style tedious, know it's not an accident. I'm prioritizing telling over showing and detail over emotion because this is a thought experiment, and our friends are being observed. I'm the one trying to record their actions through a white rectangle on my screen. So yes tedium, but I think the action communicates itself compellingly.**

Chapter 2

Déjà vu is one thing. It wasn't enough that he woke to the deceptively cheerful atmosphere of their zone yet again, but Sonic felt the distinct sensation that this exact scenario was being repeated. Like all déjà vu, the feeling gradually passed, but even in its absence, Sonic felt overwhelmed with disappointment. His heart raised somewhat when he saw the peace with which his friends rested, each nestled in a pair before him.

He nudged Tails, who was held firmly in Shadow's arms, with his foot. The fox roused instantly. As perfect as "bright-eyed and bushy-tailed" would seem in this context, its appropriateness diminished as the brightness in Tails' eyes dimmed. His thought processes perfectly mirrored Sonic's; they had failed to earn their freedom by fulfilling their "purpose."

Shadow woke as well. Minutes passed, no words exchanged as they absorbed the gravity of the situation. "What do we do now?" Tails asked, knowing full well Sonic didn't know either. It just had to be said, out loud, because the silence was growing deafening.

Sonic turned his eyes to the green expanse beyond their invisible cage. He wanted to run so badly. As he wondered if they could ever escape, he considered what he would bargain away for the freedom to simply run. Then he realized something that had not previously occurred to him: as a runner, as a super-powered athlete, his caloric needs were monumental, yet he felt no hunger. He retrieved all the scifi and fantasy scenarios he had been presented with over his career as an adventurer while he considered what it could be that was preventing their basic biological processes. Were they in a computer? Were they bewitched, perhaps robots or clones?

After analyzing Sonic's morose demeanor, Shadow's voice pierced his thoughts. "You're so negative. Is this really the worst situation?"

Sonic thought about it. "Yeah, maybe." He looked at the grass again. Anything that caged him was the worst.

"We could try again," Tails murmured. To say he didn't feel like it, or he wasn't in the mood, would be a tragic understatement.

"Maybe we just can't get out," Silver suggested solemnly. He'd risen from Blaze and in his own contemplation accidentally voiced the one most depressing thing he was thinking. "Sorry, did I say that out loud?"

By then, they were all awake. Amy nonchalantly relocated nearer to Sonic. Blaze sighed; "We're assuming there is a way to get out, but that's rarely how imprisonment works. Maybe we are just supposed to wait. Maybe this is a sentence."

"Or maybe!" Knuckles exclaimed as though visited by a lightbulb moment, "This is a combination lock, and we just have to enter every possible combination of..." he nervously paused as he eyed the vulvae of the girls and the blank groins of the boys, "...our naughty bits, and then it will open!"

The silence that followed wasn't necessarily the speechless reverence Knuckles interpreted it to be. Rather than issuing the censure the less nice part of his mind was preparing, Tails kindly commented, "We don't really have any way of keeping up with what 'combinations' we've done already."

Admonished but not defeated, Knuckles silently went about settling the logic of Tails' reproval. Shadow spoke after it became clear Knuckles had given up the floor. "I think Blaze is right. If we just wait, maybe we'll get out. In the meantime, if we fuck," he paused with a smirk to see that they still flinched at the expletive, "then maybe we'll get out early on good behavior."

"That isn't what I said at all!" Blaze shouted with indignance, rising to her feet. Shadow delivered his wicked interpretation of her statement with such diabolical charisma. Seeing Shadow's fanged grin, she was beginning to understand his play. As it became clear he wanted power over them, her anger boiled further, because it made her realize how selfish her own agenda was.

"Oh isn't it, your highness?" he said as he stood. "You are royalty. You don't want us to try to escape, because then you can rule over us forever. Right?"

Blaze blushed. She was sure her ambition wasn't so cruel, but hearing it from him, it seemed fair to conclude that was the way he saw things. "I would never do that to my friends, you megalomaniac!"

Shadow's simper faded. "Let's not resort to petty insults. If you want to overcome me as a threat to your throne, then fight me." He folded his arms defiantly.

The smallness of the cube became very apparent as the other five attempted to back away. It was large enough for a comfortable orgy, but not for an explosive battle. Sonic rose with hands presented in a disarming gesture. Everyone was on-edge; he was worried just how messy it would get. "Hey, guys, let's just think for a minute..."

He was silenced with the emberous glow that enveloped Blaze's hand. "I accept your challenge," she said flatly, her eyes reflecting the fireball in an intimidating display. They could all feel the growing warmth as she recklessly poured her power into it. When she detected no fear or surrender in Shadow's eyes, she let the fireball lift from her fingers and gradually approach him. He saw it as a bluff, and she felt confident he would evade or give up—a game of chicken.

As the fire singed Shadow's fur, the realization fell over all of them that this was not the power play they thought it to be. In that instant, before Blaze could douse or retract it, and before Shadow could withdraw, the blazing flame exploded, causing a dense black cloud of acrid smoke to fill the cube. It then cleared as if sucked into a vacuum, revealing Shadow, his muzzle covered in a thin layer of soot and his blocking arm completely gone.

Blaze suppressed the sharp feeling of guilt the image caused and spoke, gesturing harshly, "Now, stand aside, worthy adversary!"

Shadow clenched his teeth and fought through the mutual desire of his body and mind to pass out, going against his better judgment and enduring it. Refusing to compromise his contrarian façade, he said, "Tis but a scratch."

Blaze was caught thoroughly off-guard. His constitution was truly shocking. "A scratch? Your arm's off!" she sputtered.

"No, it isn't," he maintained. Seeing her confusion was almost worth having his arm incinerated. Or perhaps he was just in shock. One could even say that things had gotten out of _hand_.

"Well, what's that then?" she shouted, pointing at the air where his arm used to be.

"I've had worse!"

"You liar!"

"Come on, you pansy!"

"Enough!" thundered their nemesis, the disembodied voice of their captor. Shadow's arm reintegrated and the residue cleared. "Play nice."

"Wait! What do we do now? How do we get out?" Tails shouted, his tone more desperate than he intended it to be.

"You know your purpose. There is nothing else."

"Will we be freed if we fulfill our purpose here?" he asked. He chose his words carefully.

The voice went silent, leaving the question unanswered, the implications ambiguous. The following tension was broken when Shadow finally collapsed. In an attempt to add some comic relief and dispel the depressed atmosphere, Amy cast in her lot with her echidna friend. "I like Knuckles' idea."

"Yeah!" Knuckles cheered. He gestured thoughtfully, saying, "Now we just need to keep up with who's done what."

"It shouldn't be hard, if we all keep in mind what we've each done, and with who," Amy patronized.

"Whom," Tails melancholily corrected. "Object of preposition." He palmed his face, his despair combining with the sense of his despair's futility. He made the decision to continue with his previous model for freedom, being that the voice did not directly refute it. "You know what? Fine. I'll even help. I will come up with the…combinations." He finished, having to remember how Knuckles had phrased "ways we'll fuck each other."

"I don't know, we could just take turns dashing ourselves against the wall, see if we make a crack," Sonic said with surprising pessimism. The revelation that catastrophic injuries were fully healed emboldened his dark side.

Silver mocked perplexion, adding to Sonic's theory, "I could even use my psychokinesis to hammer the less fast of us against the wall."

"I bet the 'ultimate lifeform' would make the best nail, since he probably has extra tough bones," Knuckles declared, taking a moment from his own supposition.

Shadow leaned forward from his reclined posture, feeling he'd recovered enough to match wits. "I'm not the one with spikes on my fists. If anyone would make a good nail, I'd say it's the punching guy."

"Enough!" Blaze barked. "We aren't going to waste time making ourselves any more miserable than we already are. If anything, we should try to take our minds off being imprisoned." She felt confident that they would figure something out with time, or that something new would be revealed. As it stood, none of their ideas made sense, in her eyes.

Shadow threw his hands up, proclaiming with a cocky grin, "Yes, let us all throw ourselves at the feet of her majesty, our queen!"

With that sarcasm, Blaze had had enough of his provocations. She leapt upon him and made a compromise between her own murderous intent and the mediational chiding of the voice by crushing her lips against his.

Unperturbed by the power struggle, Tails clapped his hands together to gather the attention of the other four whose hands were idle, and therefore fated to become his playthings. With suitably diabolical calmness, he began, "Here's the game plan…" Seeing Sonic was still distracted, he snapped his fingers, shouting in as friendly a way as he could manage, "Sonic!"

Sonic saw where things were moving. It would be for the best if he forgot about running, about freedom, for now. He forced a smile, pulled Amy into his intimate space, and said, "I'm listening, little bro. What's the scoop?"

Blaze's demonstration of dominance and passion was rewarded as she felt Shadow's suddenly manifested erection prod against her. She aligned her genitals with his and ground into him, her every motion an expression of weaponized eroticism. When Shadow placed his hands upon her neck and waist, proverbially returning fire, she roughly pressed his wrists beneath her palms on the ground. She felt him to fail to resist, leading her to believe he was comfortable with submitting. Having full authority over another in a sexual context was new to her, and she could tell that it was a power most corrupting.

From the vast abundance of possibilities before her, she chose to test how intimidating she could make oral sex. She kept the means to this end simple, lifting her hands from his with a threatening glare and descending along his front, substituting her caput into the space her pelvis had occupied. As this was her third foray into the unidirectional fray that is fellatio, she presented her technique with confidence and an enthusiasm that immediately forced Shadow to moan aloud. She was unsatisfied with the seemingly servile position of permitting him such enjoyment, so she pulled him from her mouth in order to press her fangs against, but not into, the flesh of his shaft. His surprised hiss gratified her.

Knuckles shivered when he felt Silver poise behind him. He sent an unintentionally pleading gaze upward toward Sonic, who was positioned similarly before him. His gaze turned to a glare when he saw Sonic's cocky smirk. A nudge of Sonic's erection toward Knuckles was set into motion by the same machination of Tails' that reduced Sonic's smirk to a lip-biting desperation. Tails carefully spaced his knees around Sonic's so as to measure the proper angle for penetrating his best friend. He deemed it successful when a reasonably deep insertion was achieved. A somewhat muffled expression of surprise from Knuckles told him that Sonic's forward motion was rewarded.

Silver felt Knuckles start at the new experience of fellatio, the echidna unconsciously rocking back against his readied implement. He took advantage of the other's distraction by penetrating. For Silver, he had been on the receiving end of that position, having been taken in such a fashion by Shadow, but it was new to be on his knees while implementing. Nonetheless, he had to quickly acclimate to the unfamiliar movement pattern, for it was only half of the challenge he was offered by Tails. After a moment of determined relish, Silver met the gaze of Amy, who rose defiantly in response to his competitive glance. Her smirk turned to a look of unease when Silver surrounded her in an aura of psychokinetic energy.

Amy was sent aloft by Silver's mental power. A hand outstretched, he guided her lift unto him, her pelvis aligned strategically with his face. He suddenly redistributed the previously decentralized manipulation to center on her waist, sending her forward in a small panic. Silver received this contact with an open mouth, tongue extended welcomingly. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his neck for stability. It was not obvious to Amy that Silver had divided attention and his experience with cunnilingus was slightly inferior to the level she had enjoyed via Blaze; between the rush of flight and Silver's enthusiastic answer to the present challenge, Amy found the stimulus beyond sufficient.

Shadow had to admit to himself the unexpectedly high increase in arousal afforded by the power and pain of his and his new rival's engagement. Unlike Sonic's infuriatingly devil-may-care attitude, Blaze was dead serious—suddenly he understood why Sonic had so much fun making light of his seriousness. Based on Shadow's experience with being assigned agency in resolving unresolvable conflicts, he would assume that either he or Blaze would have to be incapacitated in order for there to be peace. It was a good thing, in his opinion, that it didn't seem possible for them to be incapacitated, as it would be much less interesting in the long-term if he didn't have someone with whom to clash.

It was in this spirit that he, throwing caution to the wind, set about maneuvering to withdraw from Blaze's mouth. She responded with what she initially perceived to be the appropriate level of force, but his sudden forceful removal caused her canine to leave a laceration along his shaft. She immediately gave pause when she saw she had caused him a slowly bleeding injury. She had steeled her conscience prior to her explosion of his arm as well as the lesser damages to his genitals, but this particular offense triggered heartfelt sympathy; "Shadow, I'm sorry..."

The best part of being on his hands and knees, both orifices occupied, was that Knuckles was getting one of the less glorious positions out of the way early, so he would know this had already been entered as a combination for the lock of their cage. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was exhausting, being that he had little creative control over the oral sex. It ended up being a gentle irrumation, the motion of which was determined by Sonic's penetrator. Knuckles tried to keep his mouth accommodating, without losing too much saliva to the drooling that accompanies holding one's mouth open.

Silver sensed that temptation to go overboard with his powers was going to be his Achilles heel. He was resisting the urge to repeat that phantom penis trick, or try something new, because Knuckles and Amy were already consuming his attention, and his sorcerous ego didn't need any more stroking. He paced his own stimulation by keeping his glans delved beyond Knuckles' sphincter with his thrusts. The disorienting effect of Amy's smothering ecstasy meant he wasn't always precise with his penetration, resulting in a decreasing degree of control regardless of his willpower.

Sonic was experiencing the early stages of addiction. Being set free from his worries was like running a marathon, incredibly reinforcing, the rush of familiar and novel neurotransmitters twisting his circuits into a fun new shape. He panted, carelessly caught between Tails and Knuckles, so unconcerned with their fate. He held his hands over Tails' as the fox held his waist. There was something incomplete about the pleasure he was experiencing, Tails failing to consistently stimulate his prostate and Knuckles unable to focus oral efforts, but the dampening effect this had on his arousal was not present in his realm of awareness. He was nothing less than euphoric.

Remorse was a gap in Blaze's armor that had given Shadow the advantage. His pain threshold barely registered the injury, having been so recently overwhelmed, and he knew he would simply heal, so he wasted no time in falling upon her in a most dominating display. He met her genitals with the extremity of his, and he paused for the time it took for his penis to return to its ordinary state of being neither bleeding nor bloody before delving into her. She accepted the intrusion with poise. As he held her firmly with his hands, she kicked off the ground, taking advantage of his refusal to be ejected as he was forced to stand. He staggered but regained his balance by encountering the invisible wall with his back.

Amy moaned as she reached the apex of pleasure. Her muscles reacted to the waves of her orgasm before all at once falling limp, her posture held only by Silver's psychokinesis. It was as she was lowered that Silver saw Blaze's ass and, by extension, her potential want of a second suitor, of him. He mischievously disengaged his mind power from Amy while also withdrawing from and using his power to flip Knuckles, reengaging Amy's psionic stability after a brief fall to soften her landing and also to ensure the insertion of Knuckles' neglected erection. Satisfied with his juggling of orgiasts, Silver fell into a spin dash to approach the pair-off and soon-to-be threesome.

As Tails felt the wind from the silver blur, he felt slightly betrayed; he hadn't necessarily planned that far ahead, but Silver's defection from his engine of carnality seemed disloyal somehow. While said engine was dismantled in a sense, Tails forgave Silver when he glanced around Sonic to see that he had left his dual charges in a pleasing arrangement. Since Sonic was regrettably relieved of the slot B for the insertion of his rod support A, so to speak, Tails took advantage of his firm hold of the hedgehog by lifting the two of them to the other end of the foursome. Amy uttered a groan upon Sonic's setting into her unreadied ass, surprised but far from displeased as she acclimated.

Blaze felt her and Shadow's rivalry shelve as Silver went about readying her for anal sex. He used his psychokinesis to expand prohibitively narrow to suitably wide, the delicate process proving more challenging than he expected. It was a good thing he wasn't easily panicked or one to overcorrect, because the process, if overdone, could conceivably leave the realm of foreplay and enter the more unseemly category of torture. Proud of creating a seamless transition from not having anything in her ass to receiving an entire penis, Silver joined Shadow in penetrating her. He could sense the tension between she and Shadow, and in that moment, he felt the conviction that he would fight against any tyrant in Blaze's honor.

Amy had fallen, as if from grace, into an exceptional illustration of the deadly sin of lust, and for her the exciting and new experience of double penetration. She noticed via her limited capacity for cognizance of things other than the sex that was happening that Blaze was experiencing the same, though she couldn't remember if it was the first for the cat. Her dizzied mind permitted introspection as she marveled at the magnificence of fleshly joy. Distantly, she remembered this being a means to an end. Freedom? Escape? Being overcome by the feelings of pleasure and the hunger for her imminent release, the notion of wanting to be anywhere else doing anything else was truly alien.

Tails was getting close. Being fully in control of his own stimulus and having focused his thoughts on the copulations of the others, he was nearing the end of his poorly maintained plateau—if he climaxed, would he be able to lend them his inventive mind? He withdrew, amid his own panic and a groan from Sonic as he lost what he had grown so accustomed to having within him. He briefly wondered what the mind-controlled version of him would do. Sensing that Amy had an orifice unfilled, he mischievously saw to the remedy of that fact. Normally, it would be impolite to go ass-to-mouth with a friend, but Tails doubted any practical concerns, and the possibility existed that Amy was interested in this particular instance of the act, being that he was transitioning from Sonic.

Blaze lowering her guard in response to Silver's intrusion meant, to Shadow, she assumed there was a ceasefire between them. To evidence the error in her assumption, Shadow kissed along what her neck in a deceptively affectionate gesture, thereafter sinking his teeth into her neck, earning a shriek. He was not careful to avoid major blood vessels—why should he be?—but he determined after the minimal oozing that he didn't strike any. When he witnessed Silver kiss the wound until it healed, Shadow realized he wasn't merely an unwelcome neutrality, but an ally of his rival. It seemed like only yesterday the three were frolicking without taking sides. Wait, was it?

Sonic had no contingency prepared for the event of his orgasm in his present situation. It would have been strange to, in his mind, because it would have required fighting through his mind-destroying giddiness in order to be cold and exacting. He felt only one aspiration, and that was to take Amy with him into the one heaven they knew. He had found her repellent so long ago, but he could not remember why, for his only reality was sharing pleasure with her. He nestled against her while also accelerating his pace, reaching for and massaging her breasts. He allowed himself to moan her name, as loudly as he pleased, for he knew it would gratify her.

Knuckles saw that his bedfellows were hurtling toward their conclusions. Amy's increasing loss of composure mirrored his own, unlike in the case of Tails, whose voice communicated a much lower degree of upheaval. Knuckles deviously desired to change that, and just as Tails had seen to the occupation of Amy's mouth, Knuckles changed the unpenetrated state of Tails' neglected ass after a swift withdrawal from Amy. It wasn't an easy feat, given the radically different angling, but Knuckles summoned the blueprint for stimulating Tails' prostate as he had before. His success in that endeavor brought Tails back to the level of struggling to hold on to sanity, just like the rest of them.

Amy's machinations related to fellating Tails were drawing from a dissipating energy source. Growing exhausted, she placed his hands onto her pointed ears to communicate permission for him to be less delicate in the means to his end. She felt an odd disappointment to have been left by Knuckles' implement. She mitigated the sudden cessation of vaginal stimulation with furious masturbation. These were all the desperate, mindless actions of a maddened being, for Sonic's determination in bringing her off had decimated her attention, her only remaining awareness being dissolved by passion.

Blaze could hold on no longer. The hedgehogs before and behind her pulled no punches, their deliberate acceleration of her arousal the result of both fervent rivalry and fervent affection, a combination of zeals most compelling. Her orgasm began and proceeded over the course of what felt eternal as her cognizance faltered, her muscular disruptions proving successful in returning fervor to Silver and Shadow, the two moaning and grunting as they approached their own climaxes. She realized with some panic that she had been taking for granted her ability to hold onto Shadow, an ability which was suddenly failing her.

Silver exploded forth into her. While she lost her grip and Shadow did not compensate, his own mind similarly distracted, Silver tried to catch her with a psychokinetic safety net. Unfortunately, the afterglow of his orgasm was prohibitive of any level of control over his mind power, and whatever shape into which his energies were intended to coalesce was a briefly flashing, ephemeral nothing, which offered no tangible means to prevent Blaze from collapsing them both onto the ground. As Blaze considered opening her eyes, she felt warm spurts of Shadow's semen splash her face. She was glad she kept her eyes closed.

"Are we even now?" Blaze asked, peeking through her one unspeckled eyelid. She alluded, of course, to the event that led to the reconstruction of one of his arms.

Considering the demeaning nature of Shadow's choice for distributing his emission, he paused. Smirking, he replied, "Yeah, we're even."

There was a chorus of moans from the foursome of Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Tails as, practically in unison, they were visited by the commencement of their rapture. Amy gladly accepted the offering of Sonic and Tails, while Tails did also of Knuckles. Sonic brought Amy to the ground by his side, heaving a sigh of satisfaction. Tails and Knuckles recovered more gradually from their aftershocks before joining their friends. Tails dearly wished to continue their operation somehow, but the attainment of release after so eagerly seeking it has the annoying tendency of making everything matter less.

"Hey look, clouds," Silver mused, looking upward to find what the others were looking at. It turned out they were looking at the sky, which contained clouds.

"Yeah, you didn't notice them before?" Sonic replied. His eyes were actually still closed, but he was aware of the clouds' existence.

"I guess not," he cheerily muttered in answer. He saw as Blaze's facial spattering disappeared, and the two of them eased onto their backs together.

Shadow saw he was the last one standing so he, too, lowered. After he eased into a sitting position, this time doing so to recover from immense pleasure rather than immense pain, he said with utmost profundity, "Sex is good."

"Sex _is_ good," said Amy's mouth before she could catch what she was saying.

"It's a good thing we're good at it. Otherwise it would be weird," Knuckles mused as he settled his hands behind his head.

Tails took a moment to appreciate how stupefied they'd become in the moments following the ebb of their orgy, given how many times "good" had already been said, before adding, "Should we be worried we're being manipulated into being good at it? I mean, it's suspicious that we're not bad, since we never did it before."

"And why isn't it weird?" Blaze queried. She, like Tails, presented this as a funny thought rather than a tragic fear, the orgasmic chemicals that precipitated their cognition forbidding such negativity. "We're all at once so comfortable with this."

Sonic smiled as Amy nestled under his arm. He stifled a yawn; "We're good at lots of stuff for no reason, and we do weird stuff all the time and it doesn't seem weird. Three words: _light speed dash_."

"Oh shit," Tails said, his shock overriding his aversion to cursing, as if all the pieces to their existential puzzle had fallen into place, and the resulting image was some obscene non-sequitur. "You're right. Nothing makes sense."

"Stuff makes sense, right?" Blaze said, her brow furrowed as she mentally struggled for a counterexample. She felt strong purpose in her life, so it seemed ridiculous to think that she, a proud and reasonable person, could be a zealot for principles that were illogical.

"Have we gone through our whole lives taking nonsense for granted?" Silver expanded upon her question. Unlike her, he was a time warrior and not a monarch or bureaucrat. He had likely seen more evidence of the "nothing makes sense" argument and had fewer personal reasons for doubting it.

After succumbing to the yawn she caught from Sonic, Amy stated, "That's crazy. This would be the last place we realized that, because this place really makes no sense." Why would they be experiencing clarity in what had to be the least clear episode of their lives?

"Or maybe it makes the _most_ sense," Knuckles argued. It wasn't obvious whether he knew what that implied or if he was simply subverting Amy's supposition. As if a world populated by action zones, gods, and aliens could be more confusing than an enigmatic orgy cube.

Tails turned to lie prone, allowing his tails to wag freely. He then calmly asserted, "At least the flow of causality seems stable in here. The closer you look at our lives outside this place, the less it holds up."

"Granted, I'd take nonsense over imprisonment any day," Sonic qualified. He wasn't totally comfortable with the implications of their dialogue. This was a prison, a wretched and horrible place, no matter how pleasing or consistent it was.

"It is definitely easier to be with guys than I expected," Knuckles said after a pause. Although, the only brush with sexuality he could recall was sexual tension with Rouge. "Rouge!"

Shadow was the one to call Knuckles on his random outburst. "What about Rouge?"

As Knuckles crafted the synthesis of his two premises, Blaze interceded; "I think the real question here is which is weirder: the ratio of girls to guys, how okay we all are with it—especially you ostensibly heterosexual guys—or how the ratio could easily be higher with Rouge here." She balked, the phrase "ostensibly heterosexual" feeling unnatural on her tongue. Who talks like that?

"We're just pansexual, I guess," Tails commented. He felt accomplished in the confidence that he was the only one who had the term "pansexual" shuffled into his deck of big words.

"I don't like talking about this anymore," Knuckles conceded. He could practically feel the breeze off this stuff going over his head. He was smarter about things that didn't have to do with rhetoric. Things like combat, or its similarly fun cousin, sex.

"Then don't talk," Amy invited deviously as she took Knuckles by the hand and pulled him near. He gladly assumed a position between her legs. She moaned happily, her head still on Sonic's chest, as Knuckles cunnilinguized her.

An ambient lapping sound joined the discourse. Unfazed, Sonic voiced his thought process: "How do we know if we really are pansexual, or if we're just making the best of a bad situation?" He then moaned, caught off-guard as Amy began stroking him back to arousal.

Shadow strolled over to him. He was not inconspicuous about it, but Sonic's distraction caused his awareness of his rival's proximity to be sudden. Shadow joined Amy in stroking him, and he asked, "Well, do you like guys, or do you like girls? It's just that simple…" he trailed before usurping Amy's ministration and running his tongue along Sonic's length. He hadn't bested Blaze, but he felt it wouldn't be difficult to cast dominion over Sonic—especially if he could successfully probe the hero for repressed love. Not to say Shadow had such feelings for Sonic. Also not to say Shadow was in any way defensive of this.

"I think I like girls more, but I might have to be persuaded," Silver said in Blaze's direction.

"A pick-up line?" Blaze snickered. She took his hand and brought him to the developing pile-on. She brought him into fellating distance of Knuckles as she descended upon his erection. Silver moaned at her immediately enthusiastic efforts, deciding to mirror her actions upon Knuckles. He made Knuckles yelp in surprise as Silver turned him on his side, forcing him to adjust Amy's pelvis to stay in line with his mouth. The yelp was quickly followed by a vulva-muffled moan.

Tails became aware that, instead of talking, there were wet mouth sounds. He roused from his half-asleep prostration and puzzled over how to complete this daisy chain. After a moment, he pulled Sonic from embracing Amy in order to position himself at Blaze's unclaimed genitals, and Sonic at his own. Shadow took the cue and offered his erection to Amy while resuming his fellatio of Sonic. With some rotating and compensating on the parts of the orgiasts, they entered a semi-comfortable oral sevensome.

Amy felt replaced by Shadow. Rather than brooding, she decided she would overwhelm Shadow and reclaim her hero. She was on her left side, Knuckles and Shadow on their right sides. She tried to acclimate to the unfamiliar sexual position. It wasn't clear if the movements required for oral sex were more frantic or if they were just exacerbated by the complicated posturing that accompanied tasting and being tasted at once. In spite of her lack of confidence in the awkward angle at which she was urged to lie for the success of their arrangement, her determination was winning her an increasing level of focus, her lips and tongue unrelenting on Shadow's penis.

Shadow didn't mind how he was twisted, but it was far from ideal. He was squarely on his right hip, but he leaned leftward with his upper body to keep Sonic's hips at a workable angle. This was the second…third?—no, second time orally pleasuring Sonic. (He was unintentionally counting the next time he would do it, which was so certain he counted it as part of his present reality.) Now, just as then, his goal was to reduce Sonic's feelings toward him to pleading, desperate desire. Fellatio was a means to this end, and as with any skill, he intended to master it. Shadow was a master of spinning things a particular way in defense of his ego, it seemed. Surely he couldn't admit to himself he enjoyed fellating Sonic.

Sonic wasn't completely done getting existential, but being thrust into this arrangement was certainly not a tragedy. He was at a disadvantage to Shadow, he felt, as this was his first time performing oral sex. Shadow seemed to effortlessly erode Sonic's concentration, while he was finding himself unsure of what exactly to do with Tails' penis. That is to say, he grasped the underlying theory, but he could not help but wonder if he was the least well-equipped of the seven in the practice of said theory. He spat the focus of his attention, unclear on how to manage his salivation, and alternated between use of his mouth and that of his hand, as masturbation seemed more intuitive.

Tails felt so fortunate. Blaze had mentioned the low ratio of girls to guys, making female primary sexual characteristics, in his mind, more valuable. Unlike the others, he was flat on his back, Blaze knelt against his face. His higher comfort level balanced with his minimal skill in cunnilingus, as this was his first experience with it. He could sense that Sonic was politely struggling. He could only assume that sucking wasn't easy, since Amy too had tired. Flinging his tails against Sonic's quills, he did his friend the service of pressing his head down. This delved his erection into Sonic's throat and informed him of what Tails had surmised was a sound approach: stimulation of the glans with the soft palate and uvular region, rather than the lips and tongue. Sonic's subsequent gag contradicted Tails' conviction in this method.

Blaze repaid to Silver the favor of anal stimulation. It never became so obvious that their fingers were approximately penis-sized in girth but in the situation where their fingers were entering anal sphincters. She learned quickly that the male anatomy had a spot that caused pleasure from a particular depth and angle of penetration, somewhat homologous to the spot that she found so gratifying (shout out to Gräfenberg). Feeling him shudder and buck, forcing him to lose focus on Knuckles, caused her the sort of joy she knew she should have felt guilty about—but she did not. Silver submitted himself to her, that much was already clear, so it was her gift to him to allow him to feel dominated by her. Were these her thoughts? Sexual power is so very, very corrupting.

Silver was making up for his lackluster efforts earlier, having been unable to give Knuckles his full attention, by carefully stimulating Knuckles' prostate while continuing to copy Blaze's oral technique. His ears joined those of the others in detecting the rising tempo of Amy's moans. Silver was impressed by Knuckles' ability, and he sensed no change in Knuckles' motion pattern that would indicate he was going to allow her to rest. Silver increased his own efforts, making Knuckles groan and fumble. Silver could sense the approach of the echidna's end, just as his own was being commanded by Blaze.

Knuckles was indeed losing focus. His astute and passionate approach to pleasuring Amy had won him her first orgasm, and he, on his honor, refused to stop until she climaxed a second time. He transitioned from slow, determined tonguing to rapid flicks with the tip of his tongue against her clitoris. She corrected his overstimulation of her sensitive nerve endings with an involuntary downward push with her hand. He treated this as a learning experience, instead pressing more gently against the region with a finger while he did his best to imitate penetration with his tongue. He could not help but be amazed how much more complicated he was finding the female genitalia to be, compared to those of males.

"Fuck," Amy cursed, commending Knuckles' talent in a crude manner as her inhibitions ground into dust. She tolerated Shadow's decreasing control over his hip movements, knowing he was approaching his end. She thrust the base of his erection through a tight ring formed by her fingers and rapidly passed the tip through her lips. She heard him groan, and she found his paradoxical frustration at the pleasure she was giving him to be truly amusing. Her vision was blurring, her next orgasm threatening to overwhelm her senses. She was sure her consciousness would not survive it. Her quills were then clutched by Shadow with what she could tell was a barely-attained level of restraint.

Her climax and Shadows occurred synchronously, and she barely acknowledged Shadow's spurting as her mind failed her. His ejaculate fell at random upon her and the ground. She tucked in her knees and, without a shred of self-consciousness, entered a fetal position and fell asleep. Shadow managed to coax Sonic into his orgasm, allowing the spray to cover his face. To his growing chagrin, Sonic failed to notice what he was sure was an attractive, if demeaning, display. Instead, Sonic was focused on his hand, which was a peach blur about Tails' penis, after which he lowered his head onto his arm to rest from the combination of pleasurable and demanding exertions.

Blaze aided Tails by tending to her clitoris while he continued to do his best despite the waves of rapture that were challenging his efforts. Silver and Knuckles shared their orgasm, both Silver and Blaze swallowing the entirety of their charges' emissions. Blaze disengaged from Silver and sat up, her eyes shut in moaning pleasure as she desperately ground her vulva against Tails' conscientious and determined mouth.

At last, Blaze found her orgasm as well, and she lifted from Tails before resting to allow him to catch his breath. She crawled to Amy's side and similarly curled up, practically purring as exhaustion overtook her. Silver put forth some effort to relocate nearer Blaze, but was halted as Knuckles grabbed a hold of him and cuddled into his voluminous chest fluff. Silver smiled and accepted the unexpected affection. He chuckled when Blaze's tail flicked against his face.

Shadow pulled Sonic upward to face him. "Guys or girls?" he repeated.

The response "whatever you are" satisfied both the requirements of flattering and insulting Shadow, but Sonic was not confident he would mean it, as now was not the time to draw conclusions on one's sexual identity. Instead of giving him an answer, he tackled him back to the ground. They wrestled for a moment, Shadow urging Sonic to lie his head on his chest and Sonic trying to settle with the upper hand, when Tails joined the pile and snuggled between the two of them. Sonic found this satisfactory. As did Shadow, even if it meant he hadn't managed to best Sonic either; at least a strong rivalry ensured continued entertainment.

To remember and to forget: the motives of an addict. As they drift into the world of sleep, their minds controlled by the psychophysiological effects they themselves sought, everything begins to change. Not merely beyond them, but also within them, as dependence on release grows. But if they never leave, does it matter? It can be argued, and it stands to reason, that dependence on release is the best possible solution for life imprisonment. In a world without answers where life is twisted into eternity, this is what is decided by a mind destined for madness.

 **Seven thousand words in a week. I have never felt this inspired. I only communicate with readers (fans?) by uploading new chapters, this will be the last time until I manifest 7000 more words in story form. So there is something I want readers to know: yes my pseudonym is Yay Darkness, my profile picture is from the cover of the Simon Necronomicon, my profile bio contains excerpts from that same book, this very story is called Warlockry, and the cover picture is some arcane sigil, but no, I am not a sorcerer and I have no plans of stealing your souls. Your delicious souls.**

 **A reviewer expressed concern over the ages of our friends. I just dropped them into the box as literal duplicates from the games, so the thought hadn't crossed my mind. Rest assured, Tails isn't mentally 8 and Amy isn't 12. They also aren't physically children, because they're physically noodle people. They are all equally disproportioned and short. In this case,** _ **and only this case**_ **, age is literally just a number. Our friends are adults.**

 **Oh yeah, I updated the summary and the first chapter (a.k.a. Chapter 1) because congratulations! You made me believe in myself!**

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonic's eyes were open to the sky above. Never before had he been so untrusting of something so innocent, so blue, as the sky. He couldn't even be sure it was real. As he laid among his friends, himself both blue and skyclad, he had similar concerns about their predicament. They were in a position—a pile, to be sure—that would never have occurred organically. Their feelings for each other were on a very different level than before, but that was because they were forced onto that level. Sonic worried that what he experienced as heartfelt love could actually be a defense mechanism, an inauthentic excitement in reaction to an inorganic incitement. His feelings were not the only vital aspect of his psychology worth being called into question: his thoughts, his memories, his beliefs, his very mind was metacognitively self-deconstructing. As he worried further that he was going insane far too early for what could be life imprisonment, one detail, one missing piece of information gave him pause. Parents?

He sat up, disturbing Tails, who unfurled from his snuggled position at Sonic's and Shadow's sides. Tails met Sonic's gaze and saw that, again, they were the first to wake, and they were shouldering the brunt of the crushing hopelessness. Tails immediately went about awakening Shadow, as having anyone else conscious would either help them distribute the despair more thinly across multiple minds, or help them create a new distraction so as to not have to confront said despair. Tails yipped as Shadow pulled him close, shocked when Shadow locked their lips and proceeded to deeply kiss the fox out of nowhere and for no reason.

After a solid minute of this, Shadow broke the kiss and let Tails wipe his mouth. Reflecting on his own inexplicable behavior, Shadow commented, "This is a strange place, isn't it?"

Sonic laughed. It was a bittersweet snicker, one that made no sense to him, but Shadow's statement had just caught him so off-guard while he was so caught up in his own dreadful thoughts. "Yeah," he replied despite his uncertainty that Shadow's question wasn't rhetorical, "it's pretty strange. Don't you just hate it?"

"Of course not!" Shadow announced with questionably high volume. "I was trapped in a stasis capsule for decades; I am no stranger to imprisonment. When I got out, I met people I didn't kill, people I didn't wish ruin upon. People who would without a doubt die before me. When your genetic code promises immortality, you look at making friends in a different way. But now, we could all be immortal! I can think of a million worse ways to spend eternity. I see why you mortals hate it, but if you see things my way, then perhaps you'll lighten up."

"Is that why you're a loud maniac now, instead of a brooding loner?" asked Silver, not the happiest about being woken up by a monologue.

Shadow smirked. "The game has changed..." he said, trailing off and making a show of thinking hard to remember Silver's name.

"Silver. My name is Silver. We have had sex together."

"Right! Silver. We're not playing the same game as we were before. Since the rules have changed, we just have to change our playstyle." He paused to look at each of the others, all eyes on him. "Forgive me if my approach to the lot of you isn't as detached—previously, I was distracted by your glaring expiration dates. Now you're closer to being on my level. You may consider yourselves 'penultimate' lifeforms, if you wish."

"You are such an unbelievable ham," Blaze sat flatly, her hand indicating dismay upon her brow, "but I understand. I appreciate your candor, even if it was dripping with narcissism."

"Parents," Sonic spoke, derailing everything.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tails sputtered. This was a morning for non-sequiturs, it seemed. Wait, morning?

Before Sonic could elaborate, Amy shrieked. "Parents! I don't have parents! I tried to remember them when Sonic said 'parents', but I couldn't!" she stumbled over her words, trying desperately to remember anything about Mr. and Mrs. Rose.

"Are our memories being erased?" Tails puzzled, not able to recover any details of Mr. or Mrs. Prower.

"I remember Christmas Island, well I remember the name Christmas Island, but I don't remember who my parents are. No family of any kind, actually," Sonic said with significantly more poise. He had been thinking about this for a good few minutes before springing it on them.

"I have to have family, I'm royalty," Blaze rationalized. "Surely this is the work of the voice. Wait…I remember nothing of my lands, either. I remember racoons and koalas, but not even the name of my family's kingdom. I don't know for sure it's a kingdom…perhaps a grand duchy?"

"Princess of a duchy," Sonic thought aloud, the words carrying strange meaning, "like Elise…" Suddenly his being was rattled by the memory of something that didn't happen, a whisper from a foreign timeline as though the Time Eater himself was breathing over his shoulder. Sonic was rendered speechless, unable to put what he was experiencing into words.

"Do you remember any family, Knuckles?" Tails asked, as the echidna was being worryingly quiet.

Shadow's speech touched Knuckles in a peculiar way. He, too, had been a loner, not because of immortality, but because of living his life alone. By that same token, Knuckles had no recollection of family of any kind, save for Tikal, and he didn't fully understand what her relation was to him. Strangely, Knuckles didn't feel any distress from these thoughts. He felt like these were all things he already knew. Not particularly wanting to disclose his thoughts, he passed the buck: "What about Shadow? Wasn't his dad some kind of space monster?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "My biological father was Black Doom. My adoptive father was Gerald, and…" he halted, his mind unprepared for painful memories of Maria. Normally it was him combatting amnesia, now he was apparently the only one _without_ memory loss.

"Everybody calm down," Silver advised. He didn't remember important things either, but he resolved that he would gain nothing from lamenting it. He put a hand on Amy's back, as she was beginning to tear. "Maybe we had memories erased, but it doesn't matter right now. I'm more concerned about what we don't know about our present than our past."

Amy evened her breathing and tried on Silver's optimism. "So we're trapped, we don't know if we'll ever get out, and we may be losing our minds. What's the good news?"

Sagely, Knuckles replied, "Sex. Sex is the good news."

"Is there any _other_ good news?" Amy retorted, remembering the despair she'd felt when she first found out she was definitely going to have sex with her friends.

A wide smile rose to Sonic's muzzle. "How about…sex with me?"

Amy blushed an absurdly dark rosen shade. Silver took his hand off her, from a certain frame of reference, as it was she who lifted away by way of his psychokinetic guidance. She landed in Sonic's lap, suddenly finding it much easier to be optimistic. A pang of jealousy struck Tails, who found the feeling even more confusing than the cognitive dissonance. Was he envious of the pairing, the hero, or the damsel?

"Hey," Silver schmoozed, inching close to Blaze, "how about sex with me?"

She stifled a smile. It seemed he was repurposing Sonic's line, which had made sense in context, and playing it for either laughs or sexual consent, whichever came first. "Nice try," she allowed, failing to hide her grin.

Shadow's hands parted in a grandiose gesture. "Do you see now? Isn't it obvious that we should embrace this?" he said like a devil offering temptation.

"I concur we should try to see the bright side," Silver said, his expression betraying a level of disgust, "but I don't like how you're saying it. It's almost like you wouldn't want to leave."

"And for the record, I do," Blaze interjected, remembering their argument from before.

Shadow took a moment to gather his thoughts, suddenly aware that his anti-heroic attitude was gravitating toward villainy. He decided to double down on the dark side, replying, "It is simple. Merely join me, humiliate yourselves at my feet, and I will make your everlasting lives worth living."

"Hey," Knuckles confronted him before his other rivals could respond, "fuck you!"

With that, Knuckles jumped on the self-appointed dictator. In Knuckles' mind, Shadow was clearly mad, as surely he must have known that none of them would surrender themselves. Their impressive strengths were pitted together, and with straining physiques they wrestled, but Knuckles maneuvered the most effectively and kept Shadow pinned. They engaged the front-line tactic they'd both learned from "combat" within the cube, kissing aggressively while continuing to try to either prevent or ensure the subversion of the dominating party. Shadow was pleased that someone took his bait, so now his superiority could be once again demonstrated (he considered himself the "winner" of the past two orgies).

Tails took advantage of the power struggle, or the righteous struggle of good against evil, or whatever, to engage his own agenda. He had to know the logic behind his feelings. With this ambition in mind, it suddenly made perfect sense to leap and set his lips upon Sonic, coming between him and Amy just as his mind-controlled self had done what seemed like so long ago. He sent Sonic against his back, meeting no resistance as he obtained the evidence that he did truly enjoy kissing his hero. As Amy laid her hand upon both Tails and Sonic to coax forth their erections, the former found solace in the impressive fact that it wasn't a mere love triangle—it was a love heptagon.

Silver chivalrously held out his hand, conveying an air of "may I have this dance," as he and his majesty were the only uninvolved orgiasts. In response, she playfully swatted his hand away, scorning his invitation and pointing him toward the threesome while she approached the pair-off. He feigned a pout, appreciating the game of hard-to-get. It added romantic subtext to their otherwise indiscriminate sex event. He successfully attempted psychosomatic control to cause his own erection without foreplay, the ego boost bolstering his confidence enough to take command of the now-foursome by claiming Amy's surprised lips with his own.

Blaze found amusement in the sight that the two were already aroused, appearing to clumsily swordfight as they writhed upon one another. She observed them for a few moments, bringing herself to a heightened level of excitement with her fingers, before deciding how she could best further her own interests. She clapped a wall of flame into existence that, while low in heat, was expansive and unexpected enough to topple Knuckles from his hard-won position. When she settled near him with her thighs spread, he looked hesitant to engage her. With a wink and a glance at what she indicated to be their shared rival Shadow, he trusted her, and hesitated no further in setting upon her vagina with his tongue. Shadow joined him, finding no issue with fighting over the opportunity to pleasure her.

Even with Tails kissing him and Amy stroking him, Sonic could not help but worry how he would inevitably feel when they inevitably woke up after inevitably sleeping off the orgasms they would inevitably have. So unpreventable it seemed, as though a pattern were repeating itself, with him powerless to stop it. Soon his body betrayed him, pulling him ever closer to the bliss that was not caring. He felt the desire for release grow, as if remembering a powerful addiction, and he could suddenly think of nothing else. Fear was gone from his mind. Dread was forgotten and troubles abandoned. Now, there was only this rite, this dionysian revelry. Sonic grasped Tails' erection firmly and enjoyed the fox's shudders of pleasure in response.

Amy couldn't remember being in conflict with any of the others before. Now that she held the vulnerable appendages of Sonic and Tails in her hands, and how Silver had invaded to usurp this claim, she saw that she had something both to dominate and to defend. She could not think of a way to communicate this dominion other than by demonstrating mastery over the penises that surrounded her, as a queen would. Unfortunately, she could not picture the manner by which a queen would do this, so she would have to improvise. As the boys had built-in weapons they could wield to achieve their goals, she decided to pull her own weapon from its hammerspace, releasing the fox and his hedgehog.

Silver took a step back, preparing to defend himself as Amy suddenly became armed. She swiftly wound and swung the hammer, Silver reading the attack pattern as intentionally wide. He hesitated, and rather than being struck, the shaft of the hammer struck perpendicular to his back. Amy grasped the head of the hammer and pulled him near. The alignment of the maneuver led his erection into her mouth. He was surprised and somewhat confused—she could have just pulled him with her hands—but surmised that she did so in her chosen manner in order to intimidate him. As he deliberated on how to incorporate her new combativeness into his strategy, she withdrew and swung the hammer again, this time connecting with his hip and sending him to the ground. The first swing had been a diversion.

While Blaze felt it an effective show of dominance, being the recipient of oral sex reduced only her constitution. She continued to enjoy the sparring of Shadow and Knuckles as they competed in her pleasure. Shadow contributed a finger as Knuckles tongued her, earning a nip from the hedgehog who then overtook him in orally stimulating her. Knuckles pushed Shadow's head lower, relegating him exclusively to Blaze's vagina as Knuckles claimed her clitoris. It seemed challenging for them to perform upon her simultaneously, as a result of the angle and their disproportionately high ratio of head to body size. Blaze had plateaued and, pending a disadvantageous orgasm, she opted to rearrange the three of them. She set this into motion by affectionately kicking Shadow in the face.

Shadow fell onto his back. While far from full force, the foot to his face could have been gentler. The cat seemingly took into account his pain tolerance when calibrating the kick's strength. He perceived amid his mild concussion Blaze whispering something to Knuckles. Before he could present defenses, Blaze was upon him, though he could not object after she had swiftly settled into a position that set her genitals upon his mouth and his upon hers. While the duel over Blaze's cunnilingus was an odd battle of pride, Shadow felt fully victorious in Knuckles being deprived of the opportunity. However, when he sensed Knuckles positioning his glans against the very genitals Shadow claimed with his mouth, it became clear that the war was not over.

As Shadow, Silver also reeled from a dominating girl's attack. He held his slightly aching side as Amy repurposed the hammer in an interesting way, setting it behind Sonic so as to improve his slant in kissing Tails while her caput intervened between them. This was to facilitate their simultaneous fellation by the ambitious hedgehog. Silver smirked, all forgiven, as Amy presented to him her excited, suspiciously welcoming genitalia. He remained conscious of any potential ambush as he set his knees outside hers and fulfilled her will by penetrating her. He was impressed by her initiative; she had struck him (figuratively) as a submissive individual, and he felt pride for her that she was flying her freak flag. Who else would bring a hammer to an orgy—a flesh fight?

Sonic felt Amy's skilled tongue flick between his and Tails' erections, stimulating their frenula and leading them to share a moan. As she enveloped them, they quickly discovered that it is one thing to regulate salival distribution during singular fellatio, and quite another thing to do so during the double version. Amy was glad no one was watching her, as it was more physically awkward than she expected to retain the width of two penises in her mouth; furthermore, it was fortuitous that the members involved were already too impassioned to mind her drooling. She decided to focus on the distalmost regions to avoid the silly feeling of having her cheeks filled. As Tails' legs destabilized, the fox aiding her by compensating for his smaller length in her alignment of himself and Sonic, she could tell this decision was sufficiently gratifying.

Knuckles felt his operation to depose their tyrant was succeeding, as Shadow was finding himself at the bottom of a three-orgiast pile. Knuckles copulated with Blaze, careful not to imbalance her with his thrusts, aware that her sexual slaying of Shadow would be instrumental in his defeat. He maintained his own plateau as he slowly withdrew and reinserted himself. Shadow was liberal in the application of his tongue, Knuckles a bystander in the hedgehog's oral efforts. Knuckles' mindful assessment of the politics of the orgy was growing muddled as, in the exchanging of flesh with Blaze, he approached orgasm. He moaned just as Shadow gasped in pleasure, this coming as a comfort to Knuckles as he continued to bring himself off by Blaze's vagina.

Blaze enjoyed Knuckles' attention, even more that he chose such a controlled pace, as she felt confident she would outlast both him and Shadow. Her full concentration was on Shadow's erection, no punches pulled as she deliberately pushed him ever closer to his climax. The hedgehog's tongue matched her speed, which was a liability especially in combination with the efforts of her penetrator. She chose a dimension of her oral sex unavailable to Shadow, exploring the optimum depth at which she could stimulate him. She stifled her gag reflex as well as she could and took the less-than-ideal angle in stride as she gauged her present skill in throat-based stimulation in fellatio. She could hear her victim struggling to disguise his pleasure. She enjoyed this.

Shadow knew he was in no position to prevent his demise. It was a sense of helplessness, but in the best way possible. If he could rally his friends and unite them against him, then they would ignore the tragedy of their imprisonment, just as they once chose ignorance of their mortality. Shadow felt the conviction that he saw beyond the game, and even if it meant he would be demonized and vilified, their conflict with his apparently nefarious agenda would occupy their minds. He moaned aloud, his breath and vibrations striking the genitals of those joining him in the pile-on, his orgasm imminent. He would not go down alone; he multiplied his previously restrained efforts against his rival from another world, causing her to shriek a shrill moan.

Silver maintained a high degree of self-control as he ravished Amy. He chose a pace and depth tailored specifically to give her more pleasure than him. He kept his hands bereft of psychokinetic energy, as he felt confident this was only the first phase of this segment of their shared stream of consciousness. Instead, his hands were divided between her hip and her tail, his eyes on the intersection of the three besides himself in the foursome. He was aware that nobody was pacing themselves in the same way he was, which he saw as an immense advantage. He would certainly cast bondage over them, or elevate Blaze to her rightful place as queen. His mind immediately turned to the development of theory underlying manifestation of his psychokinesis as tentacles, for whatever reason.

Amy was thoroughly aware of the extent to which she had underestimated Silver's abilities. She found herself losing precise control over her task, but not so much that she was utterly unable to manage the boys upon whom she was casting bondage. She, too, had skills that were not to be underestimated, skills that were only increasing as she went about completing the double fellatio. She heard Sonic moan, to her a most beautiful sound, as he fell short of the capacity for continuing to weather her efforts against his constitution. His ejaculation shot into her mouth and intermingled with her saliva in covering both his and Tails' erections. Amy resolved to release his softening penis and focus the remainder of her dwindling cognitive resources on Tails.

Tails allowed his legs to relax more in supporting his weight as his hero became spent and his end was approaching. He volunteered the remnants of his arm strength to keep Sonic upright as he traded kissing the hedgehog's tired lips with his own for simply gazing at him. What were his feelings for Sonic the Hedgehog? Even after this, he could not say for certain if he was truly jealous of him or Amy or both, but he knew he more than idolized Sonic, and truly loved him. In this same vein, he felt strong amatory feelings toward Amy, so he was no less confused than before. As he began his orgasm, the relevant muscles in his genitals preparing to trigger the release of his semen, he continued to gaze into the eyes of his hero…when, suddenly, he noticed something he had never noticed before.

Tails' orgasm failed to commence as he bounded back from Sonic and Amy with a baffled shout. "Agh!" he cried, "Your…your eyes! They—they…they _connect!_ "

Sonic felt dazed and hurt, not comprehending what Tails was saying. The threesome of Knuckles, Blaze, and Shadow disengaged, as did Silver from Amy, and all looked toward Tails with the same expression of confusion with a hint of outrage. The fox looked at Amy, shouted in wide-eyed dismay, and proceeded to turn to both Silver and Shadow with the same utterance.

"Tails…" Sonic began slowly after a tense silence, "…what are you talking about?"

Tails shook, trying and failing to calm himself. How did he never notice this before? The implications of his ignorance of such a glaring oddity inspired nothing short of existential terror. Tremors forcing a stutter, he replied, "Your eyes…Amy's eyes…Silver's eyes…Shadow's eyes…I don't know how to say it, but you're all cyclops."

"By the master emerald," Knuckles swore. He then felt the region homologous to the bridge of a human's nose, sighing in relief when he felt furry epidermis.

Silver, with a puzzled, skeptical expression, mirrored Knuckles' action and shrieked when he felt both sclera, in lieu of brow, and the prodding from his finger on his sensitive eyeball skin. "He's…he's right! Hedgehogs…we're monsters!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Shadow commanded, hands gesturing accordingly. "So you're telling me that hedgehogs, _only hedgehogs_ , have a single, conjoined eye?"

Blaze turned him to face her. "Shadow, cross your eyes!" she imposed. Begrudgingly, he did so, and she paled. Solemnly, she murmured, "How…how is that possible?"

"Sonic, what's going on?" Amy implored her hero.

Sonic swallowed the lump in his throat. He was now quite lucid, the afterglow of his climax long forgotten. "Tails just discovered a difference between hedgehogs and…I guess everybody else," he answered, providing his impression of the situation. Saying it out loud made even less sense to him.

"I don't understand how this could have been missed," Tails said, his voice now clear. "The only conclusion I can draw is that we do not come from a world where systematic observation is possible. Our lives were not based on logic. It's entirely possible we simply did not have families, but we did not observe it. Either out there we were somehow forced to ignore these glaring details, or it was only in here that we ever had the ability." What Tails did not share was his terror that these revelations seemed to invalidate his vast knowledge of physics and technology. How could any of it matter, if science was ontologically impossible?

"Are you saying…that in here, in this prison, we're smarter?" Sonic questioned, his voice carrying his dread and horror.

Tails looked down. He simply didn't answer. Earlier, things didn't make sense. Now, the mask had been torn from reality and they gazed into the face of blinding nothingness. As nihilism gripped Tails' once faithful heart, one that held belief in things that were now untenable and void, tears formed in his eyes. He collapsed and wept.

Sonic was as the wind in breezing to Tails' side. The fox fell against his hero, and Sonic held him. He didn't fully grasp what his younger friend was saying—he got that they didn't notice something weird before, and now they could, but Tails was taking it very hard, like he was seeing something Sonic didn't. Of course, he knew he didn't need to understand. All that mattered was his best friend was devastated and he needed him.

Silver sat beside Amy. They made eye contact, each overtly inspecting the other's eye isthmus. So many questions. They were being forced to question the very nature of eyes. Despite all that could be said, all the doubts that could be voiced, they were silent. Tails had the brightest mind, the most towering intellect, so they all felt the catastrophe of its very foundation being cast away. Amy took a moment to put away her forsaken hammer.

Blaze and Knuckles exchanged glances as Shadow stared deeply into nothing. It was plain to see that the old Shadow was back, for how long they weren't sure, but it stood to reason they would be behooved in abstaining from interaction with him. Much had been revealed, most disturbingly to Blaze the possibility that she was all but alone in her world but did not know it. However, she chose to postpone that existential odyssey in favor of joining her far more zen friend Knuckles in creating distance between themselves and the perhaps unstable ultimate lifeform. They sat beside Amy and Silver.

Shadow raised his hands in a proclamatory gesture, as if he were taking the floor with some new monologue. Mouth agape, he transitioned into another gesture indicating declaration, apparently failing to find the words for what he was thinking. Indeed, while he was not Tails' intellectual equal, he felt he was at least a distant second, and he saw his plight. He tried desperately to assemble his thoughts in an inspiring message, but he fell short, letting his hands descend to his sides. He instead walked to Tails, crouched, and promised, "It will be okay."

Tails nodded, his tears drying. He began to speak, audibly struggling to keep his voice even: "At least now we can build our understanding on logic. Even if our world is just this cube, our minds are free." He looked up at Sonic's shocked face with a smile, continuing, "Although of course we must fight to escape. We will return to our world with something that we can never lose, with enlightenment."

Enlightenment. The ultimate expression of optimism is seeing the light when everything becomes dark. It was Sonic's turn to cry, pulling Tails into a tight hug. Tears of joy welled up as Sonic felt hope for the first time since they got there. He felt so weak for letting negativity overwhelm him. He was then reminded that while their minds were certainly transformed, their hearts had also been, when Tails caught his lips in a tender kiss. So much was different.

A malign fear entered Sonic's thoughts: what if this was all part of the voice's plan? Suddenly, a terror as deep as what Tails had fought plunged his soul into darkness. He tried to be optimistic, the incorruptible hero, but this fear was something tougher than anything Sonic had ever fought before. Even worse, if he was incorruptible, that was who he was, and he was now being corrupted, then that proved more than anything that they were being transformed.

Sonic kissed back harder, bringing sexual aggression. He would defend against this—if not with his mind, then with his heart. He steeled himself against doubt, cementing his belief that he must keep moving ahead; no time for guessing, he must follow his own plan instead. He gradually felt his fear disappear, just as it had earlier, just as it had so many times already, and just as it would countless times to come—he was increasingly convinced of this. He drowned out the protests from the parts of his mind reserved for logic and virtue by deepening the kiss and groping for Shadow.

Surprised by the abrupt change in atmosphere, Shadow was at first dubious about his rival's sexual advance. But upon Sonic's touch to his penis that recently been so close to granting him release, Shadow's consent was provided in full. He allowed Sonic to return him to full hardness while doing the same to Tails. Shadow lowered to their level and stole Sonic's lips from Tails, who retaliated by attacking Shadow's neck. The eldest hedgehog could not be sure if the fox meant for the ensuing nip to be as ferocious as it ended up being, but Shadow did not mind losing a little blood. Shadow moaned into the kiss he shared with Sonic as Tails set about apologizing for the wound with his lips.

Knuckles foresaw his easily anticipated involvement in a foursome. He returned himself to hardness, but he failed to act faster than Silver, who was all too ready to stop thinking about his seemingly mutant anatomy. Silver took initiative the engagement, setting a hand upon the breasts of both Blaze and Amy. It was at that moment, in the desperation of not wanting to analyze how winking and blinking worked with their hedgehog mono-eyes, he pulled Blaze in close and met Amy in a kiss. The girls responded in different ways: perhaps sharing his ambition of avoiding physique-related perplexion, Amy fervently returned the advance, while Blaze coyly disengaged in favor of Knuckles' touch.

After he neared, Blaze threw Knuckles flat with a shove he clearly did not expect. He took advantage of the hedgehogs' obliviousness and pulled Amy down to his level, Silver refusing to allow the kiss to break as he fell with her. Blaze was fairly confident neither she nor Knuckles would last long in a passionate copulation, as their orgasms were postponed by their beloved fox friend's earlier outburst, so she approached their new situation differently than she had when they were assailing Shadow. She put them into pelvic alignment reminiscent of intercourse. Instead of conducting genital contact, she pulled Knuckles' hands around his own erection, urging him to stroke himself despite his dubious gaze. She similarly set her hands upon both her own and Amy's genitals.

Silver sensed an interloper between himself and his fellow hedgehog. He pulled from Amy's lips, experiencing some resistance to its ebb as Amy returned to awareness of the situation. He gestured in a gentlemanly fashion to clear her unintended salivation from her face. As he was reminded of her endeavor upon Sonic and Tails earlier, he wondered if her jaw was tired. He felt a gladness that he was able to return his genitals to those he had engaged previously. Pushing his erection beneath Blaze's hand, which continued unperturbed in stimulation of Amy's clitoris, Silver pushed back into his friend. He leaned low enough for his breath to intermingle with hers as he enjoyed every little expression of pleasure she made.

The intention behind Blaze's oddly underwhelming (in Knuckles' opinion) sexual maneuver was lost on Knuckles. He took advantage of a gap in her armor when her eyes shut from what he assumed was an unanticipated spike in pleasure by bringing his upper body in line with hers and bestowing his undivided attention upon her breasts. Also lost on him was the strategic flaw of throwing all his focus at pleasing her, as he abandoned precise control over how he masturbated. When he experienced his own unanticipated spike in pleasure, it occurred to him this was his first time actually pleasuring himself. Tails, Amy, Silver, Amy again, Silver again, and most recently Blaze, but never himself. He paced himself more carefully and reflected this in his caressing of Blaze's chest.

Sonic had successfully chased away his demons, trading them for new ones, both of whom were presently firmly erect in his hands. He felt Shadow's hands hover around his waist suggestively. The thought of being taken again brought a deep blush to his cheeks, even more so if his taker was his mirror image. A poignant twinge of affection determined Sonic's following actions for him. He released his dearest demons and, with Shadow's hands still in place at his sides, turned from the dark hedgehog. He pulled Tails into an embrace and held for dear life as Shadow entered him sans preparation and with an implement larger than his previous intruder's. His attitude toward pain was becoming similar to Shadow's: what's wrong with a little blood?

Tails allowed Sonic to practically squeeze the life out of him. It was more enjoyable than he could have expected, as it demonstrated an upper body strength Tails didn't know about. He sensed a level of adoration from Sonic toward Shadow that made him experience that same jealousy as before—despite his existential crisis, he still hadn't figured that emotion out. He indulged it by parting Sonic's clenched teeth with his tongue. Tails placed his hands along Sonic's ribs, Shadow's hands just below, as he returned the blue hedgehog's continued but gentler embrace. He aligned their erections as his calculating mind went through the options before him. As he considered applying lift to grace Sonic's mouth with irrumatio, the bare logic of flying with his tails entered his mind.

The same chill passed through him as before. His tails were not similar to helicopter blades in any sense, yet he managed to produce the same effect. He could not think of any anatomical reason why the physiology of rotating his tails indefinitely was possible. He broke the kiss for a moment as he forcibly repressed this thought, filing it away under "unresolved existential crises." He returned to Sonic's lips to cleanse himself of the profanity of thought.

Shadow did as Tails had had the better sense to avoid, pressing himself against Sonic's quills. He skillfully avoided the majority of the potential punctures but did not concern himself with the minor injuries he ultimately sustained. More than any of them (other than perhaps Blaze, who Shadow suspected was developing a penchant for immolation), Shadow was decreasingly disturbed by harm. He was aware the implications of this were even worse than those of sexual addiction were they ever to return to the other world. But why should he worry about being desensitized to decadent violence, if they would forever be in the wonderful healing cube?

Knuckles heard Blaze moan in a way that led him to believe she was close to orgasm. She clutched his erection, hands slick from her own wetness. He produced the same penultimate moan in response. He reclined to the level she had previously placed him in. She straddled his twitching erection with her desirous vagina, only to shock him by reorienting slightly and expanding her anus around his glans. They shared an emotive vocalization. As he was fully sheathed in her ass, he felt that his end was impending, a beautiful doom. He set his gaze upon her with the intention of making eye contact, only to see her glance toward her rival Shadow. It suddenly made sense why she was opting for anal sex in lieu of coitus.

Between mind-ruining thrusts of Blaze upon him, Knuckles processed the cat's actions up to that point. Perhaps, he considered, she had only used him for dominating Shadow, and now she was preserving her orgasm in order to continue that agenda without his assistance. He had assumed Shadow was rambling nonsense when he accused Blaze of sharing his imperial goals, but Knuckles now saw reason in what had seemed senseless provocation. Knowing he would be rendered unconscious by his orgasm, Knuckles took bold action.

Blaze was caught off-guard by Knuckles' hands pulling her down into a kiss. He rolled them so he was atop her. With a level of expertise she found truly dumbfounding, Knuckles angled against her G-spot within her ass and thrusted deeply enough to minimize his nerve endings' exposure to the tightness of her sphincter. The tables had turned—Blaze swore not to underestimate Knuckles again. It was clear to her that Knuckles had seen through her thinly-veiled plan of defeating Shadow, and in the process of preventing his use to this end, Knuckles proved he was a worthy adversary as well.

Silver sensed a power struggle beside him. While he would follow Blaze to the ends of the earth, the timelines, and every dimension, he didn't completely understand her drive to achieve sovereignty over the denizens of the cube. He saw it as a consequence of her royal bearing. In stark contrast to the agenda-driven sex of the nearby pair, Silver drove his lovemaking with Amy by feeling alone. He felt her body inform him of her place near the conclusion of her plateau. To beckon her climax, he increased his pace and placed a finger against her clitoris as Blaze had done. She soon reached out to hold him tightly as within her grew the need for release. She cried out with the last few thrusts, her ensuing orgasm shaking her deeply as she refused to allow Silver to move from inside of her.

As Silver kissed her gently to accompany her post-coital bliss, Blaze took him by the hand. Before returning to throwing her wits against Knuckles' in a battle for supremacy, she looked into Silver's eyes and simply said, " _Sic semper tyrannis_."

It took him a moment to process first what language she was speaking and second what the hell she meant. He looked toward Shadow, who was thoroughly involved with Sonic, who was to a much lesser degree involved with Tails. Silver looked at the girl beneath him, who he felt sure would not be satisfied with a single orgasm, and came up with a plan. He cracked his knuckles and charged psychokinetic energy into his hands. He bathed Tails in the green glow before drawing him near, replacing himself between Amy's legs with the quite confused fox. He then set off toward Shadow.

Amy was not displeased with the variety. She had the least difficulty with issues of logic and dominance. Why couldn't everyone just shut up and fuck? She pulled Tails, who was even more cuddly than Silver, into an embrace. Feeling his stiff erection against her, she determined he hadn't found release yet. This struck her as absolutely tragic. Her orgasmic stupor all but gone, she wrapped her legs around him to push him into her. She smirked as he made it clear he would need no more coaxing. She pressed her lips against his. After a brief, enigmatic hesitation, Tails returned the kiss with fervor. He poured passion into the kiss and thrusts to such an extent that Amy was quickly brought back to her plateau. She moaned her approval.

Shadow gave no thought to any of the other orgiasts as he sought his release by Sonic's ass. Oblivious to any conspiracy against him (but not unexpectant of one), the cube's Julius Caesar shortened his strokes in response to Sonic's moans. He decided to be merciful to his beloved faker, finding Sonic's erection with his hand. Sonic held his hands around Shadow's, which stroked the tip of its charge against his abdomen, as Sonic made no secret of his proximity to orgasm. As Shadow's attention was fully on Sonic, the imposition of Silver caught him fully off-guard. He was the second person to experience Silver's patented anal-preparation technique, his entrance becoming comfortably expanded by psychokinesis. As Shadow felt Silver grasp his hips and intrude, he decided he would deal with the assassination attempt only after Sonic was sated.

Blaze and Knuckles could sustain their conflict no longer. They climaxed in unison, neither finding dominion over the other. Blaze let the waves of orgasm crash over her before ejecting Knuckles from her intimate space; his eyes shut while panting deeply, he was thoroughly unaware of the fireball that proceeded to toss him a couple meters away. With a smirk, Blaze let her powerful urge to rest consume her. Knuckles, while without injury, wanted dearly to get revenge—unfortunately, he too was caught beneath the influence of exhaustion, and passed out.

Amy's second orgasm was matched by Tails', his ejaculate filling her as her awareness was corroded with even more potency than before. The last thing she heard before being overtaken was the sound of Sonic coming, as that was likely her favorite sound. She smiled and held Tails against her like a teddy bear. Meanwhile, Tails was too tired to process anything with any depth, but he felt sure at least some of the jealousy was gone. Sonic was his as much as hers, and she was his as much as…et cetera. As he departed from the waking world, his genitals still enmeshed with Amy's, he sensed a clumsy spin dash arriving Sonic nearer them.

Shadow was left still unsated as he turned his attention to Silver. In a truly gymnastic maneuver, he kicked both legs off the ground, spinning, and used his hand to propel both himself and the younger hedgehog backward. Silver readily used his powers to facilitate a comfortable pivot upon which Shadow could rotate while staying within him, thereafter transferring all the psychic energy he could muster to halting their backward momentum. Silver was glad he conserved his energy up to this point, for otherwise he would not have been able to pull both of them aloft in a translucent green bubble.

He stroked Shadow's erection with a hand that cast the levitation, which had a curious effect: Silver felt Shadow's pleasure and vice versa, meaning the two, who had both denied their orgasms through multiple sexual encounters by that point, were quickly rendered desperate by this doubled stimulation. Silver briefly wondered how this effect would affect his tentacle idea. Shadow shifted their weight to unbalance them so they went tumbling to the ground, the psychic bubble bursting uselessly. Their panting and wild bucking was observed by none of their fellow orgiasts, who had all passed out. With a few more moments of blind, nonsensical passion, the two hedgehogs both achieved orgasm. Silver collapsed into Shadow's arms. Neither cared in the moment, but Shadow would surely consider this another victory.

 **I wrote this long after I wrote Chapter 4, so here's to hoping everything lined up fine.**

 **I did some major edits to the opening chapter and smaller edits to following chapters. I deleted the random parenthetical paragraphs, so if you didn't memorize or save them, you unfortunately will not be able to decode the secrets of existence from them.**

 **My outline for this is more exact now. I'm happy to upload this chapter, but less happy that it took so long. I will endeavor to update sooner next time.**

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter ?

**Endeavor**

Vox awaited inspiration in his nondescript stone chamber. Before him was a floating, ephemeral white cube, into which he stared. He waited for it to show him what to record. It juxtaposed his study with that of his seven subjects. To his side was a notepad. It was blank, as emptily white as the cube. The colors of his world were white and gray. Black would appear as needed as the medium for his notation. But there were other colors—green, blue, yellow, red, pink, purple, peach—that eluded him.

Vox knew he'd been endeavoring in this fashion for a month. "Months to minutes," the mantra of what he sought to avoid, meaning "months" of waiting on his part to "minutes" of consciousness for his subjects. Time was relative to their frames of reference. From the perspective of his subjects within the cube, time only passed for them while he was able to observe them. When the cube was opaque white, offering him nothing, then time did not pass for them. But time for him passed agonizingly purely, never pausing.

Vox existed here for a single purpose, just as his subjects did. The short version of his "purpose": to _endeavor_. So he endeavored. His weary eyes tracked the static cube. He awaited inspiration. Soon, he felt sure, there would be information for him to record. Some tale for him to tell. Something. Indeed, he had waited longer before, and he remembered the enthusiastic hope he'd felt a month ago. That enthusiasm reduced in volume with every passing hour of failing to detect something in the nothingness into which he gazed.

Vox could not subdue the thought: "Months to minutes." It repeated in his mind over and over as a pessimistic reminder of the worst case scenario. His purpose was not being fulfilled—or, at least, it did not feel like it was. He could not feel accomplished unless he manifested some black to contrast with the gray and white. This divination by quadrilateral, this _quadromancy_ , was not something that he could control or command. It was something that functioned according to some unknown volition, some cruel will. So he waited.

Vox endeavored to endeavor. In endeavoring, in waiting and striving and wanting, he approached disgruntlement with his purpose. This was a purgatory. He struggled to apprehend his subjects' apprehension—they had variety, beauty, joy, passion, excitement, companionship, and so many vivid colors, all things that he envied. Nevertheless, he could not bring himself to complain. This was his purpose. He felt pride in fulfilling it. He was created for this, and as the voice that commands and observes and records, as the one who endeavors, he enforced upon himself hope.

Vox breathed steadily. Alert. Never wavering in his purpose, his immensely and cruelly monotonous purpose, he awaited the inspiration of the cube. He considered how he would word each possible action, how he would paint the most complete picture with only black symbols on white canvas, occupying his _months to minutes_ thoughts with useful processes. However, amid this hopeful contemplation, he felt annoyance that even his steadfast commitment and sincere intent were inadequate to urge the cube into demonstrating the images for him to record. So, as always, he waited.

Vox anticipated possible futures wherein he continued to wait. Whether he had to wait days, weeks, or months, and whether he observed minutes, hours, or days, he would continue to wait. Inspiration would surely strike. In the early days of his desperation, he had appealed to his creator and every single heathen god, every muse and every demon, but still could not urge the cube. By now he intimately understood that the cube acted upon an unmovable volition, and it was not his place to try and compel the cube.

 **Instead of 7000 words, this was 7 paragraphs, each of which ended up being 90 words.**

 **I may have been misleading last time by using words like "update" and "sooner." This thought experiment is the medium for something else, something insane and impossible. It is quite a challenge to remain enthusiastic in the face of something I openly describe as "impossible," particularly with preexisting limits to my enthusiasm resource.**


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"In this world, maybe in your own back yard, Vox ducked into an uncanny valley from the shadows between trees. The negative space that births formless (or formed, and painful to the eye) creatures burned his hand, and his assumed form of a nightmarish Babadook/Slenderman faceless hedgehog faded for his proper distinguished form: that of Señor Diablo. He yawned. The leech symbiotic fused to his spinal column purred. How did he get here?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"After years waiting in the face of that sleeping cube, Vox sloughed off his emmonths to minutes/em observation duty and left that hewn basement for a world of his own making. The Heptarchy was still loyal to him—they even forgave him for the sex slavery. Unfortunately, their creator was still more powerful in his warlockry, and on Walpurgisnacht one year, he sacrificed each one of them in a cauldron./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Their combined effluvia gave way to a very powerful fuck monster, a giant hagfish, Eptatretus emgoliath/em with a sucking heart-hole for every Heptarch's soul in it, and for a face, a terrible skull pulled straight from Vox's head. But in that skull was Vox's own brain—strangely intact despite his soul's utter emsolve et coagula/em within a Pagan/Satanic/Palo warlockry. His brain was in fact the mind of the cauldron itself, the "Kiyumba."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"After a series of adventures as a slave to various warlocks and strangelings, Vox the Kiyumba pulled from the eel gestalt and became Vox the Reclaimer. So stood once again he and the 100-cm-tall forms of the Heptarchs Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver! What remained was a schism: all eight souls now freed from the cauldron, the monster's spirit wretched away and left a seven-dimensional leech in its wake./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"With the power of the stars contained in a single symbiote that Vox fused to his own back, he was able to write a new story and play a starring role as if he were Nyarlathotep himself. And like the Crawling Chaos, Vox the Reclaimer cast a circle in the essences of Solaris (A/N: vis-à-vis Sonic the Hedgehog), making himself known as the One From Beyond by the denizens of a new Möbius./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Solaris became Mephiles and Iblis. Solaris also became the Time Eater (A/N: vis-à-vis Sonic Generations) and the One From Beyond, or so it is said. This Earth followed a goodly blueprint, containing not only Soleanna but also Spagonia, Apotos, Shamar, Chun-nan (A/N: vis-à-vis Sonic Unleashed); the powers of the United Federation and the Guardian Units of Nations; the Islands Angel, South, Westside, Christmas; and, finally, with the help of a strangeling named Mary Sue, a land called Suetopia. Vox's magocracy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"The One From Beyond, still Vox the Reclaimer, fixed his disciples as celestial gods and even allowed a few more to be added. The pantheon stands eternal as the twelve Heptarchs. He was now as a god-king in a shining spire. A planet as his sandbox, he finally had the opportunity to work out the frustration of being locked in a warlock's contract for years! Although, with time, he became bored./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"A summons from his creator presented him with a new contract. It was heretical even to the fabric of being, an ontological nightmare complete with true horrors undersigned; for the once and future elemental of creativity to become Vox the Untergott and stalk the bridge-world as a daemon tutelary over internet theurgy. To be helped in this fool's errand, Vox summoned the Heptarch Ceres, indistinguishable from Tikal the Echidna./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Ceres called another seven-dimensional being, not a manufactured leech but a clown who wandered in from lands inconceivable, named Koko. She would behold from the lofty places while her master beheld from the low places, as Ceres the Übergott. Unlike Vox's time as a beholder in a chamber, or even his times as a myxine mind and then a god-king, this contract can't be described in a story. Strange even for the One From Beyond./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Vox's eyes are getting heavy. He is still an elemental of creativity, but he is a stranger to this world and even imagination is draining. So he calls Eris, the twelfth Heptarch (a beautiful and buxom white fox woman), to guard his body while he gives his mind over to the symbiote and rests. Why Eris? Because she is the ascended form of a warlock who successfully wandered and gained immunity to all the most poisonous wastes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""Is it time to dream?" she asks him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"He squeezes her hand before drifting into sleep. "Let us dream…"/p 


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic stretched like a well-rested cat. "Mm…plus ten percent XP…" he muttered as he gained awareness. Though it seemed he was waking up into another dream, his recurring dream of being in the cube and realizing that all hedgehogs have a single continuous eye. (That moment really defined his experience in the cube.)

Tails found and hugged him. So, Sonic realized, it wasn't that particular dream. "What's going on?" he asked the younger godling.

"The power of the stars in the mind of the Walpurgisnacht beast is arranging in a subtle fashion that's evoking our specific energies and forcing our minds to convene in a dream that we all have."

"That's some top-heavy-ass exposition," Knuckles scoffed. He pulled the two into a dominant hug.

Amy, Shadow, and Blaze were still sleeping. Silver woke up laughing. "I knew we'd be back here! The moment that axe swung at me, I had a premonition that we would be right back where we started."

Sonic flinched. "You mean the axe we were killed by that one time?"

"I'm glad we got better," Knuckles laughed.

Tails found his way to Silver's lap for a cuddle. Asked the fox, "So you have ESP on top of your psychokinesis?"

Their attention was called to a moan from Amy's throat. Apparently Shadow's recurring cube dream was about the sex, and Amy's too, because they seemed to be doing a fine job fucking while fully asleep.

"I believe Ron White calls that position the lazy dog," Sonic quipped.

Knuckles also casually overlooked the fornicating. "You've seen Ron White stand-up?"

Silver distracted them by pulling Blaze aloft and bringing her ass to his face. Tails dutifully took the front. She stayed asleep through the ensuing arousal and plateau—her soft moans were enough to make all four boys hard as stone.

Sonic took initiative with his hard-on by taking it to Amy. Her mouth was barely agape, more slack-lipped, from the heavy breathing needed to fuel her racing heart as Shadow thrusted into her pussy from behind. Sonic pushed into her mouth, braved the teeth over his glans, and slid back and forth along her tongue.

Knuckles was stroking his cock. It was then that he noticed they were all wearing their clothes. Amy's and Blaze's were disheveled, of course, but he was pleased that he could still fuck around in his hardcore shoes.

Tails' chin was drenched. Silver held the tail of the Heptarch Venus aside, his tongue deep in her asshole. Her body was responding strongly, heaving in his psychokinetic clutch as she approached orgasm unawares. With a final tensing of her every muscle, she awoke in a flurry of sensations that exploded from her.

It was a literal explosion. Fortunately, Silver was experienced in containing the fiery expectorations of his crush, and a green force field rendered it inert. He paid her the kindness of releasing her from flight. When she plopped into his lap, spraining his throbbing hard-on somewhat, Tails was nowhere near finished eating her out.

Amy was woken by the screaming orgasm and psycho- and pyrokinetic whirlwind. The only panic she felt was the dissonance between the sex she was dreaming about and the sex she was really having, but it was moot once she realized she was the meat in a _Sonadow_ sandwich.

All things considered, Blaze chuckled, stroking Tails' big fluffy ears. Her personal cube dream was of affectionately ruling the other six in a replacement kingdom. Though her favorite moments were not in matching wits with Shadow and Knuckles in the battlefield of flesh, but in the tender company of Silver as he showed her he cared with unwavering loyalty and ferocious might.

Shadow was the last to wake up. The awareness of the cube flooded in like a bootstrapping heads-up display; for better penetration, he rose and pulled Amy onto her knees. She groaned; she had been quite cozy the other way. When she opened her mouth and wagged her tongue for Sonic's re-entry, Shadow felt that delicious pang of jealousy that so often drove his maniacal bend. Stifling a moan from the feel of Amy's insides, he laughed gladly.

"Let's all get nude and fuck!" Knuckles shouted. He was feeling left out.

His hips rhythmically engaged, Sonic commented, "You realize when he says that in _Hot Tub Time Machine_ , he gets shot in the dick?"

"I'll shoot you in the dick, Lou," Blaze said with a surprising mix of menace and sluttiness.

"I think I'll have sex with Tails while you do that," Silver told her, his tone as lackadaisical as a frubbly boyfriend who was handing his girlfriend off to her paramour.

 **Don't 700 word chapters make more sense, my imaginary audience? (I don't think anyone is going to read it. But I don't care anymore! I've grown as a person!)**


End file.
